Corrupt
by kidoairaku
Summary: [Nar/Kag]FORMERLY TRUE LOVE; CH 12-Her shock was evident; she attempted to step back, instead stumbling and falling gracelessly to the greenery that flourished at the spring’s shore. “Y-You…sick…pervert!” she stammered, face lighting in a blush.
1. Chapter One: Let the Die Be Cast

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance Drama

**A/N:**            I understand that a **lot** of people must be angry for a different update, particularly that of AIHSF, but I need time to sort out my thoughts for that story; it's just not going as planned.  I really apologize, but I'll try to finish it ASAP.

**True Love**

_Chapter One: Let the Die Be Cast_

December 2002

Thoughts ran over and over in his nimble mind.  Predictions were made, assumptions set, maneuvers perfected.  All inside the cage of his cunning genius.  He lounged languidly in a hot spring to which a garden trail had led.  In his quest for sanctity he had found this little keep, hidden away from the clutches of man and demon alike.  It was his luck that he had been troubled by the fact of not having had bathed since the day before, sometime in the late afternoon, and that he needed another bath.  The fates were being kind to him today.

Naraku did not play with fate; he manipulated it, but sometimes, it seemed, that the fates were manipulating him.  In the long run, it all came down to 'the Fates', but he was content in allowing himself to believe he could, at times, nudge the hand of fate to his favor.  And some would believe he could.  Why couldn't he?  After all, he had been the one who so easily destroyed the most powerful miko of her time and also tainted her virtue with hate and betrayal.  He had turned love to hate.  On one side of the scale, at least.

Some would think him sick-minded.  Others would think him insane.  And only one knew him to be the genius that he was.  That person happened to be himself.  Not nearly enough beings realized the potential danger he threatened to the world, the absolute destruction he could permanently inflict.  A satisfied smirk graced his features.  _It matters not._  He slid further into the steaming water.  _I do not desire the destruction of this puny world.  I do not desire domination._

Naraku released a staggered sigh, allowing himself to memorize the engulfing feel of water on his skin before rising and removing himself from the spring.  Again, he rehearsed his most recent plan, the flaws, the problems, the possible solutions, and of course, his route of escape should anything fail.  The thin lips he possessed formed a grim line.  The last step, his route of escape, had never been on his list of things to plan before.  It had only recently come up…after a new character in his plots had been added.  _Damned girl…_

He allowed himself to contemplate the strange alien girl who looked so similar to Kikyo while he re-adorned his clothing.  Although she did seem, to many, to resemble the sacred priestess, she did, indeed, have many striking features to set her apart from her un-dead incarnate.  Exotic-colored eyes shined out from a kind, gentle face.  She had black hair going halfway down her back with a natural wave.  He remembered she wore strange clothes, not native to the lands.  It would suffice to say that, she came from another world.

Roughly, he tied the sash around his dark, dark blue kimono, almost black in color.  Grumbling in displeasure, he recalled the last time the human girl, whose name escaped him at the moment, had managed to foul up his schemes, which in turn caused him to ponder routes of escape at every turn.

As his mood grew fouler, the miasma, which accompanied the mile radius area around him, grew darker and more ominous with each passing second.  The weakest of the trees were already leaning over in effort to catch fresh air, to no avail.  Slowly, their bark was eaten away, and the disintegrating logs were beginning to disappear from sight entirely.  The sound of crashing trees eventually brought Naraku back to his reality.  With a single blink the miasma was dispersed, leaving an eerily quiet forest landscape before him.

He shook his head and continued back towards the trail from which he had come.  Which servants would he need for this job?  This time, he would make **sure** the wench would not interfere.  He couldn't have her fouling him up all the time.

~*~*~*~*~

Picking up some bath accessories, Kagome strolled off in the direction of the nearest body of water.  She was in a semi-good mood, so now seemed as good a time as any to take a bath.  Inuyasha seemed to be in one of his over-protective moods due to Miroku's increasing advances towards her.  Kagome sighed.  _So childish._

          "Lady Kagome!" Miroku called, rushing up to her, "I see you are going to bathe!  Is there anything I could assist you with?  Perhaps I should accompany you to ensure your safety?"

Her hands were taken up by his in his usual 'will-you-bear-my-child' way.  "It's okay, Miroku.  I can take care of myself," she sighed.

Oblivious, he smiled beseechingly and started dragging her towards the spring.  "Let's go, then!"

She was feeling a little lethargic right now.  Still, she could see the events about to transpire.  "Miroku…"

"I understand your eagerness to bathe.  Allow me to assist you," he replied happily, moving his hand down to an inappropriate region on her body.

Kagome froze into a rigid position.  Before she could act, Miroku was already twitching on the forest floor.

          "Don't **touch** her!" a red-faced Inuyasha screeched.

          "I can take care of myself, Inuyasha," she glowered, turning arrogantly on her heel.

          "Feh!  Yeah right!" he jumped into a tree.

Kagome sent a glare into the high branches off the tree before stalking heatedly away.  _That Inuyasha!_

~*~*~*~*~

It was very obvious to him and everyone else that the girl, the wench from another time, that she was in love with the hanyou.  Hell, she would do anything for him, and those two were the only ones oblivious of it.  Maybe it was too easy…oh well.  It didn't matter.

Ultimately, his goal was the Shikon shards.  He was sure, totally positive, there was no way the girl could misplay her role, now.  Naraku now had about five minutes to win the cooperation of Kikyo or just go with one of his minions for the job.  Fortunately, he was flexible enough to change his plans on the spot.

He draped a dark cloak over his shoulders instead of the usual baboon pelt.  Camouflage in the forest was not necessary, today.  No, he wanted to be known to dear Kikyo.  If all went as planned, she would readily accept his offer.  In fact, it seemed, there was no way she could refuse.  Naraku grinned evilly.  It was the thrill of the chase coursing through his veins, the knowledge that his plan was in motion, that everything was underway.  Now, it depended upon a few select individuals' cooperation.  He crouched down, and powerful legs propelled him from the forest floor into the tree braches.  His lean figure moved swiftly through the foliage, a wave of dark hair trailing behind him.  _Let the die be cast…_

**A/N:                **How was the beginning?  Bad?  Okay?  Good?  Note, it's only an intro, and a boring one at that, but please stick with me.  I know the idea of a Naraku/Kagome isn't too cherished or sought after right now, that Sess/Kag and Inu/Kag are both much bigger in catching interest.  Hopefully more people will start writing Nar/Kags?  Review, ne?  I like to know that some people actually read what I write.  ^.~

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	2. Chapter Two: Scheme in Motion

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            I guess the title will stay.  ^_^  Thank you for the support so far!  Sorry for the short chapters!  They get the point across pretty well for me.  ^_^

True Love 

_Chapter Two: Scheme in Motion_

December 2002

Kikyo sat against the sturdy tree, drawing from it what strength it had to fuel her own impossible existence.  Her eyes, though closed, were set in a stern, pained, almost evil concentration.  The once angelic visage was set in emptiness, of someone who wasn't sure what their purpose was.  Wasn't sure why they were living…  Instead of the radiant beauty that had once existed as a powerful and devoted priestess, there sat an oni-like creature.  She had no reason to be 'alive'.  She had had no desire to live again.  But as long as she was here, she might as well serve her sole purpose.

Inuyasha, the hanyou she had loved so dearly, was constantly a burden upon her consciousness.  He appeared so many times in her mind's eye.  His golden eyes shined with a timid kindness and trust, and somewhere underneath, love managed to penetrate his piercing gaze.  _A love so rightly earned_, she thought.

Kikyo gasped inaudibly.  Had she just…?  It was a new feeling, a new sensation she had never experienced before.  Only half a century ago, its traces had made themselves known to her lonely soul.  This hanyou, this mis-creation, had so efficiently captured her heart.  They had shared a special friendship, maybe even something more than friendship…something she would never know.  He had been just **playing** with her!  It had all been a ploy to gain her trust so she would offer him the Shikon no Tama.  She knew.  She understood.  Therefore, hate tainted her soul; her goal was to kill Inuyasha, former love, current enemy.

The countenance of malicious intent faltered into one of deep hurt and sorrow.  Shimmering tears brimmed from the soul-less eyes, sending discolored streaks down her earthen face.  _I hate you, Inuyasha, _she thought weakly.  _I hate you.  How could you have been so cruel?_  As if she had been 'stopped' automatically, her tears ceased.  Eyes glimmered unnaturally, swirling with contradicting emotions.  Her soul was in turmoil.  Well, what she had left of her soul was, at least.

One side, a large portion, radiated a love, an unbroken friendship and an infinite sorrow.  The other harbored hate, dark and deep, for the hanyou whom had betrayed her.  Kikyo was torn.  Even as she told herself, over and over, Inuyasha was her enemy, another part of her, the part long lost to her reincarnation, instilled in her the fact that it was Naraku who was her adversary, the one who was to receive her wrath.  But it was not to be.  Her soul was set.  Hatred burned steadfastly in the fragmented soul she housed.  _Nothing could change that,_ she told herself.  _What's done is done._

She snapped her head up to the figure looming over her.  The person was dressed darkly, his long bangs shadowing his face.  He didn't need to identify himself for her to recognize him.  There would only be one person who could so effortlessly evade her acute awareness.  He was the only one who could surprise her with random unpleasurable 'visits'.  He was the one and only person whom she could hate almost as much as Inuyasha.  Naraku.  The name rang with displeasure in the fathoms of her mind.  With it grew disgust and fury.  Narrowed eyes venomously spat the question, "What do you want?".

          An amused smirk dared to flicker across his lips.  "Priestess Kikyo," he drawled out slowly, "It has been a while since we last met."

Empty eyes glared at him.

          "I knew you were never one for conversation," he mused, "Would you like me to get to the point?"

No response came from the glowering priestess.

          "You understand that in order for this meeting to actually serve its purpose, it would require some oral communication on your part?"

Kikyo only turned her head halfway toward him.

          Patience was a virtue he, unfortunately, did not possess.  "I am going to offer you something.  Something which, I think, would be very appealing to you."

She appeared totally disinterested.

          "It would involve Inuyasha."

Her head was turned so she looked him directly in the eyes, though partly covered by his dark hair.  Something akin to interest sparked in the dull eyes.

          He had caught her attention.  _Good girl.  "Would you be interested, Kikyo?"_

          "Stop dancing around the subject, Naraku," she answered coldly.  "What business have you with Inuyasha?"

          Naraku smiled.  "My offer is open to you.  Inuyasha, as you know, is very close.  His human companion, your reincarnation, will not be a nuisance at this time.  She is…preoccupied.  It is a promising chance for your revenge, is it not?"

Kikyo didn't answer.

          "Whether you decide to take the offer or not, it is available.  Appear when you deem necessary.  You have a time limit.  Before the sun sets.  Farewell, Kikyo.  Until another time."

Naraku disappeared in a haze of miasma and rustling leaves, allowing Kikyo time to ponder his 'offer'.  _It is a promising chance for revenge, is it not?  The words rang in her mind, echoing over and over.  Abruptly, she stood, slinging her bow and arrows across her back, and started towards the warm prickling presence which identified Inuyasha.  __I hate you, Inuyasha.  I hate you._

Watching from the high branches of a tree, Naraku grinned victoriously.  _One more step before confrontation…  The dark miscreant linked himself to one of his children and brought himself both physically and mentally back to his castle.  Once inside the enormous arching dark corridors, he strode to his room and adorned the outfit he had previously laid out._

Naraku smiled evilly at his reflection.  Although his raven black wavy hair contrasted with the fire-rat kimono now, it wouldn't soon.  He held out his hand, palm up, and chanted a spell, a metamorphous spell.  The other hand was brought and placed on top of the extended hand, efficiently trapping the shimmering light that had formed.  Then, with a fluid motion, he drew his hands over his face and hair, leaving completely different features behind.

Golden eyes stared back at him from the highly polished mirror.  Clawed hands rose to run through the silvery-white hair.  Dog-ears twitched once, and fangs overlapped in a wicked grin.  All in all, he was Inuyasha's twin.  With this form, he'd have no trouble with the human girl.  No trouble at all.

**A/N:                **Second chapter!  ^_^  A lot of comments were made about the middle section of the last chapter being rushed, the part with Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku.  I can totally understand, and I'm not sure why it seemed so rushed, though.  Maybe it was Kagome's mood?  Inuyasha's rash judgment?  I'm not sure.  If anyone would care to tell me, I'd really appreciate it.  Thank you for the reviews!  You're all **spectacular**!  ^.~

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  Does anyone know the answer to this question: what does Naraku really look like?  I understand he takes the form of a prince, or something along that line, but I'm not sure.  Whenever I see him in his baboon pelt, he has what looks like blue eyeshadow, but when he's a 'prince', he doesn't have those marks…can someone send me a link?  Answer my question?  It would help to know the guy's actual appearance.  After all, he's the star of the show here.  ^_^


	3. Chapter Three: Question of Love

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Hopefully, I can get this story done fast enough to continue with my others, not to say I don't enjoy this little tale, but it would be nice to have less to focus on.  ^_^  By the way, one of my reviewers asked about SinfulBlack's fics.  Just in case you read this (I'm too lazy to go back and check which review it was), SinfulBlack changed her name to CasualVillain.  And then, she may have changed again to just Sin.  She's a girl, right?  Sorry, Sin!!!!  ^^;  My apologies if I got your gender wrong!!!!

True Love 

_Chapter Three: Question of Love_

December 2002

The sun was setting.  Orange, yellow, and pink hues slithered across the wide expanse of the heavens.  A humongous golden orb was set far off in the sky, sending its arms of light across the land even as blue-tinted clouds attempted to ward it away.  Only a faint memory of a breeze danced along the warmed earth.  The forest was barely audible.  Instead of its gurgling streams, lilting birdsong, or rustling leaves, there was silence.  All was quieted in anticipation of a powerful creature.

Towering trees seem to lean away from her, Kikyo, as she strode through them.  Her narrow eyes were set, determined, and there was no stopping her.  She made her way steadily towards Inuyasha's position, trying to remain out of his line of smell.

She had to ask him.  She had to find the truth.  And maybe, just maybe, she could find it in her to kill him, take him with her to Hell, where they both truly belonged.  She would never accept the fact that he hated her until the words finally came from his mouth, by the twisting of his tongue and the movement of his lips.  She would not accept it.  And when the bitter truth came, when he said he wanted nothing more than her inevitable death, she would finally find peace.  She would allow the burning hatred to seize her and for her to finally destroy him.

Although…a small part of her still hoped.  Inuyasha loved her, endlessly, forevermore.  He would never think any less of her.  He loved her, as he had fifty years ago.  Their love would triumph, would reign over all.  She needed him; more than anything else, she needed Inuyasha, needed him to say it.  Say he loved her.

_It's not true_, a voice hissed in her mind.  She ignored it.  _He doesn't love you._  Kikyo looked straight ahead.  _He loves someone else._  _WHO?!_ She screamed at it.  _He's found a replacement for you.  He doesn't need you anymore.  It's the truth._  Her resolve hardened.  She was going to find out.  Did Inuyasha love her?

Deep pools of gray flickered in her eyes.  It didn't matter.  Either way, he would die.  She just had to know the truth before she dragged him into Hell.  Kikyo had been telling the truth when she had met him for the second time after being resurrected.  _There was no lie in my kiss, Inuyasha._  But she had also said, not to him, _My soul will not find peace until I drag Inuyasha with me to Hell!_  Both were the truth.

More and more light was beginning to seep through the forest canopy.  She was nearing Inuyasha's clearing.  Someone else was there other than the hanyou…she would have to take care of that.

Extending her senses beyond her line of sight, she found him sitting, meditating, against a tree not far from her.  Eyes closed, she whispered a few words into the imperceptible breeze, allowing them to float away into the meditating one's ears.

~*~*~*~*~

Miroku sat silently in the clearing, every so often sparing a glance at his companion up in high branches.  With a sigh, he returned to his meditating (if you could call it that).  His thoughts often strayed to…'impure' subjects…but nonetheless, you could say he was 'at peace' with himself.  A yawn escaped.  Suddenly…he was feeling a little…sleepy.  Maybe…he would meditate another time.  In seconds, the monk was in a heavy slumber, most similar to being knocked unconscious.

_Lecher's asleep_, his senses told him.  Inuyasha cracked one eye open to flicker over the sleeping monk's face.  _Strange…_  He shrugged his feeling of foreboding away, grunting and closing his eyes again.

Something…was on the edge of his consciousness.  It was like a steady pulse, palpitating without ceasing.  His ears twitched.  The soft padding of feet were becoming louder and louder, from a bare whisper to the beat of a drum.  There was someone coming.  Inuyasha raised his awareness.  A quick sniff to the air told him it was…Kikyo.

His eyes snapped open, and he crouched low in the branch.  What was she doing here?!  _Kagome!  Find Kagome!_  He frantically leapt towards the sky, crashing unceremoniously into Kikyo's erected barrier.  Inuyasha fell in a heap onto the dirt.  The hanyou looked up with unsure eyes to Kikyo, standing not five feet from him.

          "Kikyo," he uttered softly.

The golden eyes looked so insecure.  Inuyasha, in a heap on the floor, looked so vulnerable.  _Don't think that way._  Kikyo's eyes were cold as she stared back at him.

          "Traitor," she retorted.

          "I didn't do that; you know that," he murmured softly.  "Please, Kikyo.  Let me go."

          "I'll let you leave when I have what I want, Inuyasha," she clipped.

          "What do you want then, Kikyo?" he asked, picking himself up.  "There's nothing more to say between us.  Don't make me hurt you."

          His words were sharp, slashing at what was left of her heart.  "Only a question, Inuyasha."

He stared blankly at her.  _Why don't you go back to Kagome?  Why, Kikyo, do you choose to live a life as a mutant?  You don't belong here._

          "Answer me, Inuyasha.  Do you," she choked.  She couldn't ask; she couldn't move her lips.  Her throat was tied.  "Do you love me?" she rasped, eyes downcast.

He could've sworn he had the wind knocked out of him.  _Do you love me?_  It was such a simple question, with a simple yes or no answer.  Inuyasha found himself gazing questioningly at the un-dead miko.  Her appearance had not altered from what it was fifty years before--all except for her eyes.  Gray eyes once bright with kindness were now dim, unloving, unemotional.  Still, they had a sad light to them.  It was the sorrowful pleading look she had set upon him that had drawn him in those many years ago.  How could he forget Kikyo?  How could **anyone** forget her?  How could anyone ever forget their first love?  It was impossible…but…did he still love her?  Even he, himself, didn't know.

Inuyasha looked helplessly at her, pleading 'Don't make me do this'.  Kikyo still gazed at him sadly, anticipating his answer.  She needed his answer; she needed to know.  But it didn't look like he was going to tell her…

          "Please, Inuyasha," she begged, turning her tragic eyes to him.  "I need to know."

          "Don't do this to me, Kikyo," Inuyasha begged in return.  "Don't, please."

          "Inuyasha, I **need** to know.  Do you love me?  Or do you love my reincarnate?" she bit out.  "Who?  Who do you love?"

          His shoulders slumped forward, his posture one of someone unsure of his place in life, he answered, albeit softly, "Both."

          _He shares a love with another_, the voice whispered.  _You're not the only one._  Kikyo smiled.  "Thank you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked up, startled.  He hadn't expected this reaction.

Kikyo stepped forward, slowly and purposefully.  Cautiously, as if afraid she would break him, that he would disappear before her, she wrapped his arms around him.  Her embrace was not warm, she knew, but she just had to take the chance, seize the moment.  The next time they met, she would have to kill him.  His body was rigid, tense.  Then, timidly, he brought his arms up to return the embrace.  Just for a moment, time froze for them, allowing long-lost lovers to share a moment.  Then, as fast as wind blows, it passed, and they broke away.

          "I'm sorry, Kikyo," Inuyasha murmured.  "I'm sorry."

Her barrier had been removed, and he leapt away, running as fast as his legs could carry him, to Kagome's location.  _Please let her be safe._

Kikyo watched, sad and withdrawn.  _He's running to his other lover.  Kagome.  My reincarnation._  Her eyes hardened as she moved away from the clearing.  _I have the truth, now.  The next time we meet, Inuyasha, will be the last time you will ever see your love, Kagome.  You belong with me.  In Hell._

**A/N:                **Ooooo~…scary, huh?  I attempted to make Kikyo a little bit of a more logical character.  Personally, I think she's becoming quite stereotypical.  Everyone, that I can remember, is writing her as a bitch.  Granted, she may be, but of what I've seen so far, she's got reason to be.  ^^;  So, mostly, I'd like opinions on Kikyo (if you decide to review).  ^.~  Thanks for the support!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	4. Chapter Four: Deception

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            ^_^  This story is moving pretty fast!  It's too bad it's not as popular as my others.  In my standards, it hasn't even reached the average reviews per chapter.  -.-;;  Oh well.  Maybe I'll get more after the holidays?  *sniffle*  It's okay.  Anyways, onto the story.

True Love 

_Chapter Four: Deception_

December 2002

Every trace of Naraku on him had dissipated.  Everything that could possibly identify him as the dark miscreant just vanished by the help of powerful magic.  The clever demon leapt through the flickering light of dusk in the thick woods.  Agile feet carried him from branch to branch, alighting silently on each before hopping to another.  A thick, silvery-white mane flowed behind him instead of the usual black.  His eyes were now large and wide as opposed to narrow and thin.  They were golden instead of a dark reddish-brown hue.  Altogether, he had changed to become a creature identical to Inuyasha.

His plans were underway.  Kikyo was taking her time with Inuyasha, allowing him to take his with Kagome.  It was a simple task he had.  All he was required to do was distract the girl, and in the process, take her large Shikon fragment.

Finally, he would rid himself of Kikyo, the miko plaguing his human soul for so long.  And even while she did that for him, she would be eliminating Inuyasha as well.  It was all too easy.  In the end, he would only become stronger.  With the combined power of the Shikon and his human soul put to waste, he would be unstoppable, invincible.

Naraku smirked; it was all coming together, just as he had planned.

He stopped.  A soft sigh could be heard below him, where the water of a lake sparkled with the waning light.  Glancing below, he found the girl to be dressing herself, apparently after having taken a bath.

          "Now, to get back to Inuyasha," she mused to herself, gathering her things again.

This was it.  He took a small breath before calling out, "Kagome!"

Naraku dropped to the ground.

          "What's taking you so long?" he bit out, totally Inuyasha-like.

          "I was coming back, anyways, baka!" she retorted, hands on hips.  "You don't need to **worry** about me."

          "Kagome…"

          "Why don't you run back to camp now?  I suspect you're still waiting for your precious **Kikyo**," the girl accused coldly.  She had sensed the miko coming towards the camp for a while.  Kagome turned to stalk away.

          Naraku grabbed her wrist.  "Kagome, don't talk like that."

          "Then how do you **want** me to talk?!"

          Damn, this girl was being difficult.  "I"

          "Inuyasha, I don't care.  Just **go** back to her, then.  You seem to love her so mu-"

He had silenced her with a kiss, soft and restrained.  It disgusted him slightly; after all, this had been the girl who had proved more than annoying on more than one occasion.  She yielded to him without struggle, returning her own timid kiss.  It startled him slightly.  Naraku watched her through half-closed eyes.  Her countenance was of serene bliss, relief, and security.  _Fool._  He broke away from her, still trapping her tightly in his arms.

          "I don't love her, Kagome," he murmured softly.

Naraku fingered the chain with the Shikon no Tama around her neck.  His fingers lightly caressed her soft skin, undoing the weak chain.  He slipped the necklace away from her neck, pocketing it in his red kimono.

          "I love **you**," he said, pulling back to observe her expression.

Kagome gazed at him with a strange foreign emotion he had never seen before.  Blue-gray eyes glistened and positively glowed with it, allowing it to engulf him totally.  _What is it?  Why is she looking like that?_  Was it love?  Why was she looking at **him** that way?  _You're disguised as her love, fool!  No doubt._  He could feel his senses blurring slightly.  _No, let it go.  Stop.  You are Naraku, not Inuyasha.  She loves Inuyasha._

He could feel something warm inside his arms.  Someone was against him.  He blinked.  Somehow, they had locked lips again, and he hadn't been aware of it.  Unlike the first time, now it felt, strangely…pleasant?  Naraku growled and pulled her closer.  _What are you doing?! _He screamed at himself.  _Release her!  OPEN YOUR EYES!_  He ignored it.  She was attempting to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

Kagome was starting to panic.  Why wouldn't Inuyasha let go of her?  This wasn't like him!  Was he sick?  Was he injured?  Was he under a spell?  Whatever it was, he wasn't natural of him.  His embrace felt so nice, though.  So warm, so comforting.  It felt so right.  She felt herself melting into his embrace.  She had waited so long for this; longed for it to be this way.  But Kikyo had stood in the way.  He still loved her.  He had even said so himself.  _Wait…he…said…he loved her…and now…he's denying it?_  Kagome placed her hands against his chest, attempting to push away from his tight embrace.  _Let me go, Inuyasha!  You're not feeling well!  This isn't you!_  Tears began to flow down her face.  _Inuyasha, let me go!!!_  He kissed aggressively, unrelenting.  Kagome began to sob against him, her unfamiliar captor.

          "KAGOME!"

_Damn!  He'd lost control!_  Naraku pulled away from the sobbing girl, who then collapsed to the forest floor.  He looked to the source of the voice.  Inuyasha (the real one) glared at him.

          "Who are you?" the girl whimpered from the forest floor.  "You're not Inuyasha."

          "GET AWAY FROM HER, BASTARD!" bellowed the hanyou.  "HOW DARE YOU IMITATE ME?!"

Inuyasha lunged at him with Tetsusaiga in hand.  A snarl was painted on his face and a look of pure feral bloodlust flashing in his golden eyes.  **No one** touched what was his.

Naraku scowled and dropped his 'Inuyasha' image.  He would be able to move faster, now.  Closing his eyes and spreading his arms, he released the toxic miasma that was his trademark move.  In the black haze, he could hear the hanyou's livid screeches and the girl's startled gasps.  He took the opportunity to take leave.  As he turned on his heel and crouched to leap, he could feel something whiz by his cheek.  He whirled around.

The human girl stood shakily in an archer's stance, already nocking another arrow to her bow.  She looked so defiant of him.  Even after being shaken up like she was, she still dared to defy him.  Under a thin layer of fear shined a bold audacity and determination.  It was, in a way, inspiring.

He sent a spine-chilling smirk her way and then turned to leap again.  This time, an arrow cut the front of his kimono, still red like Inuyasha's.  _Damn!  Too many people interfering!_  His head snapped in the direction from whence the arrow had come.  Kikyo stood, proud as ever, right to his left.  Still another nicked his waist, picking up the Shikon necklace in its course.  _Damn them all!_  An irritated roar rang through the forest and then, he was gone.

Inuyasha ran forth to grab the Shikon before returning to Kagome's side.  The girl was a nervous wreck.  She was babbling incoherent phrases and wringing her hands anxiously.  The hanyou took hold of her shoulders and shook her.

          "Kagome!  Kagome!" he called out.

She seemed oblivious of him.  Her hands were now still, and she stared out into space.

          "Kagome!  It's me, Inuyasha!  Kagome!"

She showed no sign of recognition.

          "Kagome, please!" his voice was choked, desperate.

Kagome turned blankly to him, wincing at the sight of his golden eyes.

          "Kagome!" he reached out to touch her face, but she shied away.

          "Naraku," she mumbled, eyes wide.  "Stay away.  You're not Inuyasha!  Leave me alone!" she sobbed.

          "Kagome, no!" he reasoned, bringing her petite frame into his arms, "It's me; it's Inuyasha, the **real** Inuyasha."

          "No, no," she whimpered, "Inuyasha loves Kikyo!"

          As much as it pained him to say it, he had to, so she would recognize him, "Yes, I love Kikyo," he said slowly, softly, "I love Kagome, too."

The wracking sobs slowly subsided, and he was left with a shivering girl.  She relaxed within the warm embrace, leaning against him.  Clutching his red kimono, she calmed her shivering and her breathing evened.  _Naraku was just playing a trick.  He just wanted the Shikon.  That's all.  Inuyasha's here now.  He'll protect me.  He'll protect me._  With comforting thoughts echoing in her mind, she fell into a deep reverie of sleep, breathing softly against him.

Inuyasha smiled, then scowled.  Kagome was safe, now, but Naraku…he…disguised himself as him.  He had used Kagome, tricked her, deceived her.  _Naraku's going to pay.  For both Kagome **and** Kikyo._  He gazed protectively down at the light load he had to carry back to camp.  _Kagome…I hope she heard.  I really do love you._  Slowly, he placed a light kiss on her lips before rising and heading back to camp.  _I would do anything for you, Kagome.  I would never, in my life, ever intend to hurt you._

Kikyo watched silently as the pair disappeared in the shadows of the woods.  Night was already upon them.  A scowl was hidden in the flickering shadows of her face.  _How pathetic._  With nothing more to do, nothing more to say, she turned around and headed where her feet would care to take her.  What was left of her soul was shattering.  With those simple words he had said.  Her heart, already fragile, was breaking.  Just with those few words.  Those words that almost de-credited her existence.  _I love Kagome, too._

**A/N:                **^_^  This chapter was longer than the other two.  ^.~  And…one of my reviewers told me that 'Kikyo' was supposed to be 'Kikyou', but…in the manga, there's no double 'O' on the end of her name, so it…wouldn't have to be that way.  I understand a lot of people spell it like that, though.  Who knows.  I may be wrong.  -.-;;

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	5. Chapter Five: Contemplation

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Yes, I do seem to write fast, as one of the reviewers pointed out.  It's not that I want to rush the story or anything, but I want to (in a way) get it out of the way.  Not too many people seem impressed enough with this story to excuse my other un-updated ones.  -.-;;  And for that, I am **extremely** sorry.  This one seems to be the most inspiring; the idea's still fresh.  Unlike AIHSF, I've still got tons to spill.  ^_^

True Love 

_Chapter Five: Contemplation_

December 2002

Naraku ran over his 'so-smooth' plan in his mind for the umpteenth time.  _How could she **NOT** have killed him?!  BROUHGT HIM TO HELL WITH HER?!  SHE DIDN'T PLAY HER PART RIGHT!_

          "DAMN THEM ALL!" he roared to the shoji screens of his room.

          There was a scuffle of feet against wood floors and then, "Kagewaki-sama, are you alright?"

His breathing was heavy, stressed, tense.  Slowly, he brought down his anger, allowing his eyes to ward off their ominous red glow.  He closed his eyes, clearing his mind of all thoughts.

          "Yes.  Leave me."

A shadow was seen bowing before him before it scuttled away.  Naraku turned back to his thoughts.  The girl had managed to foil his plans again!  The first time, it was a bit of a mistake, and she hadn't intentionally meant it to affect him.  Of course, then, she didn't know he was pulling the strings.

It was she, Kagome, who had shot the enchanted arrow at Sesshoumaru's transformed Tetsusaiga, advertently undoing its transformation.  Had it not hit its mark, had she never shot the arrow, then he would have won the battle, Naraku was sure.  It was all that damned girl's fault.

He rose and strode to slide open the door to the courtyard.  Ever since he had arrived at the castle, all plant and animal life save the humans had disappeared, withered away to nothing.  Now, there was only the barren branches of a decrepit tree, the only growth to be found anywhere within a three-mile radius of the shrouded castle.

With a groan, he fell back against the door and slid down to sit on the porch.  Now that he was out here, he recalled another time the damned girl had marred his results.  Naraku crawled forward, settling himself on one of the steps.

It was here, on the steps, he had been struck by her arrow, her purifying arrow.  He had been so close to finally destroying the whole Inuyasha-tachi, but she just **had** to come through for them.  She just **had** to be the reincarnation of a powerful priestess.  _DAMN HER!_  He had been unable to move for a while because of her stupid arrow.

          "Damn, damn girl," he muttered.

Now that he was in the mood, why not recall more incidents?  Ahhh, there was the time with Royakkan (spelling?).  Inuyasha had been weak.  It had been the **perfect** time to strike him down.  The girl had been sent back to her own time.  Inuyasha's fighting was less than mediocre on the occasion she had not been there.  And **then**, she had to show up.  She had to let her scent flow on the wind, to carry it to him, thus allowing him to unleash his unbridled power on the pitiful demon called Royakkan.  She was a source of inspiration to Inuyasha, it seemed.

He scowled.  _…But what made her so special as to be loved so dearly by the hanyou?_  She was, after all, only a human.  _A human whose power is yet to be discovered._  He mulled over that fact.  _A human whose power is yet to be discovered…_  Perhaps…he would have a little fun with her.  No, not fun.  Maybe he could keep her prisoner, take her captive.  _After all, with her out of the way, there is no possible way my plans could fail._  If he took her, he would have the Shikon as well.  _My, my, everything is starting to unfold._  He could find out more about her.  Why was she so special?  What made her so different from others in this world?  _What makes her so mystical among other ningen?_

Grimacing, he revamped that thought.  _What makes her so special, indeed?_  Naraku could still feel the burning touch of her lips, the soft sensation that had developed when she was trapped in his arms.  He brushed his fingers along the sensuous, sneering lips he, himself, possessed.  Faintly, he could still feel the almost tangible disappointment when she had tried to push away…  He shook himself.  _What's wrong with me?_

He revealed his Shikon shards, observing them carefully.  The kakera had lost their dark glow to shimmer a dull pink.  He blinked.  They were beginning to purify…how was it possible?  With all the things he had done, for all the hurt he had caused…they were purifying?!  _It's not POSSIBLE!_  The only person in existence who could still purify the Shikon no Kakera was that human girl!  He blanched.  It dawned on him.  _That would be the only reasonable explanation…_  After such close contact with the girl, all the Shikon shards were on him after all, they must have been purified with her touch.  If at all possible, he got even more furious than before.

          "**KAGOME!" he roared into the still night air.**

His eyes were a blazing inferno, pupils dark with hate.  He would have her.  He would learn from her.  He would make her **MISERABLE**!

It started to rain.  The drops slashed at the ground relentlessly.  Strange, though.  Naraku held out his hand to catch a few of the tiny drops.  They were tinted a dark red.  A sneer formed on the thin lips.  A malicious glint formed in the burning eyes.  It looked like his strength was finally returning to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome shivered and snapped awake from her slumber.  With her sharp movement, she roused Inuyasha, being used as a pillow for her.  He held her protectively in the unreachable tree branches.

          "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked groggily.

          Her eyes darted around their environment suspiciously.  "Nothing," she said slowly.

Kagome settled back into Inuyasha's arms, pulling his arms close around her.  _I could've sworn I heard someone call my name…_

**A/N:                **Is this the shortest chapter so far?  Not sure.  Tell me what you think, ne?  Opinions on Kikyo were fairly the same.  No one likes her, but she's not **that** much of a bitch.  ^^;  Thanks!  Okay, just making sure, did everyone understand who Royakkan was?  I understand I may have spelled his name wrong, but he's the wolf person who got the Shikon shards put in him by Naraku.  Inuyasha was wounded and all, yano?  And also, some people may not have seen the part where Naraku got hit by Kagome's arrow.  Sorry if you haven't!  I didn't mean to spoil it, but it was necessary to the story!  ^^;

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	6. Chapter Six: Plan to Capture

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Next chapter!  ^_^

True Love 

_Chapter Six: Plan to Capture_

December 2002

A new plan was to be conceived, he thought lazily.  Naraku was slinked against the wall of his hot spring.  His special hot spring.  It was a good thing he had the pool to himself.  Anyone else probably would've been burnt inside the steaming hot temperature.  As someone who was always living in the extremes, he could take it.

_Now, he mused, __how to lure the girl to me…  He sunk lower into the searing water.  __Sesshoumaru…  Maybe he could have the demon lord help along with this plot…he certainly **was** trustworthy as well as very much predictable.  Some thought him the most difficult to understand creature on the planet, but Naraku seemed to have a strong understanding of him.  __He does as he pleases.  That explained it all.  Simple enough._

Usually he had the plans unfold for themselves, but this one required a little nudge in the right direction.  It seemed his plans were becoming simpler and simpler.  With a sigh, he dived underwater.  The water washed over him, cleansing him of the day's stress and toil.  _Maybe I could use a real confrontation?  It seemed straightforward enough.  A golem and he could perform the whole scheme very nicely.  Being the simpletons the Inuyasha-tachi were, they probably wouldn't realize his treachery.  One fake Naraku, and one disguised as a human, or something along those lines.  It was a possibility…_

He surfaced, midnight hair shimmering brightly in the light of the moon.  _Or…  Floating out of the water and onto shore, the hot droplets evaporated with the drastic change in temperature.  Convenient, was it not?  He fluidly robed himself while staring into the shadows of the surrounding forest, shrouded in black writhing mists.  __The girl could just, by chance, lose herself in the forest…it was very plausible.  Nodding to himself, he silently considered each plot before gliding back into the castle, to the solitude of his room._

As he settled into his massive bed, he went over the course of plans.  Since the object of this particular ploy was to actually capture the girl, nothing could go wrong.  _Nothing! He hissed to himself.  It wasn't possible that she ruin it; she was the whole purpose, and by the fates, he would get her.  He would finally make her pay.  Closing the dark-lashed eyes, he decided with finality, __A forest maze it will be.  A sly smirk flickered over his features.  __Tomorrow._

~*~*~*~*~

The sun pushed its way over the horizon.  Fresh scents of morning were rising to greet Inuyasha's nose as he shifted his position on the tree branch.  There was something stirring in his arms…  He gazed down curiously to find a mass of pitch-black hair snuggling into him for warmth.  _Kagome?  He pushed the thought aside, dismissing it; he was tired._

The girl stared out across the expanse of the forest.  Everything was so small below her!  The slightest of breezes caused a wave of foliage to ripple across the treetops, like a green ocean.  Inuyasha was so lucky he had the chance to see this everyday.  It was no wonder why he came up here so often.  She felt his lean arms tighten around her before his chest resumed the steady rise and fall of breathing.  It was already morning; they should probably get going.

She sighed and allowed herself to rest against Inuyasha's strong frame for a moment.  Such times like these were rare, and she needed the knowledge that Kikyo wasn't his only love.  Her fingers involuntarily sifted through the thick silvery hair that fell over his shoulder.  It felt so soft…she had never noticed how it scarcely got tangled.  She smiled.  Just about every girl in the future would kill for hair like Inuyasha's.

Looking up to his sleeping face, she found herself reaching up to caress the smooth skin.  He looked so peaceful, so cute when he was asleep.  It's too bad he couldn't always be like that.  _You've broken my heart more than once, Inuyasha.  As her gaze fell to his lips, she winced.  The memory of a forced kiss still burned in her conscious.  __It wasn't Inuyasha, she told herself over and over.  But her soul refused to believe it.  She had, after all, witnessed it with her own eyes._

Cautiously, she unwound his arms from her body.  She had left her backpack by the lake.  Not wanting to wake her hanyou companion, Kagome carefully removed herself from him and began to descend from their high perch.  It was a bit scary, considering the fact that she was so high up and that she never really climbed trees back home, but she finally hopped down to the ground.  With a glance upward to assure Inuyasha was still sleeping, she sighed and began in the direction of the lake.

As she passed a sleeping monk, she wondered briefly why Sango and Shippo hadn't come back yet.  _They only went to get supplies in the nearby village…they should've been back by now.  Maybe they had some trouble along the way?  Kagome gasped.  __Maybe they ran into youkai?  She shook her head.  They probably just decided to help the villagers in some problem or another.  She spared another glance to Miroku.  __Strange…Miroku usually doesn't sleep this late.  She shrugged and continued on her way to the lake._

The forest atmosphere seemed…different than yesterday, she decided, pushing through the undergrowth.  She could've sworn she passed this tree already…  Stopping for a moment, she attempted to gather her bearings.  The breeze blowing in her face was lukewarm.  _Water must be ahead.  She sighed and kept picking her way through the trail._

~*~*~*~*~

He watched from Kanna's mirror, observing the way she stopped occasionally and sighed before carrying on.  _Foolish girl.  Naraku held his hand above the mirror.  A sharp red light emanated from it, flickering and glowing ominously.  His eyes glowed a similar way as the light spread to cover the mirror.  It misted over, and only the figure of the girl remained.  She was only walking in an alternate reality now.  She didn't exist visually in the real world.  This would most definitely cause a good measure of chaos and panic.  Removing his hand from its position, he grinned maniacally and sat back to watch how the girl would deal with **this** ploy._

~*~*~*~*~

Was it just her, or had she passed this tree **again**?  Kagome examined the trunk more closely.  She frowned and undid the tie to her uniform.  It was only there for decoration, anyways; it's not like she needed it.  Hastily, she tied it to a low branch and resumed wandering through this seemingly endless forest maze.  _I swear, if I see that tree again, I'll kick it!  It felt like she had been wandering around for hours, when in reality, she knew it had only been a couple of minutes.  Kagome resisted the urge to scream Inuyasha's name._

Five minutes.  That must have been all the time that passed now.  Kagome stared hard the red tie to her uniform dangling above her.  The only logical explanation for this was that she was going around in circles.  _Well!  There's a solution for that!  Tearing her the crimson bow down, she stalked in a dead-straight line, hoping it was the right way to Inuyasha.  She was beginning to get frustrated._

~*~*~*~*~

It was quite amusing watching her go around in endless circles.  Still, there seemed to be an unstoppable perseverance in her.  She refused to call for the hanyou and also refused to give up and break down.  _What a strange human… Naraku mused.  Just for it to look more real, he waved his hand, causing the 'forest' in which she paced to brighten a little.  The sun had to rise a little more, after all.  __How will she last? He wondered._

~*~*~*~*~

Now, it **must** have been at least an **hour**!  Kagome clenched her teeth together.  Surely, they would've noticed her missing by now.  Biting back her tears of aggravation, she broke into a dead run, willing herself to not relent in her quick long strides.  _Someone get me **out** of here!  The Shikon no Tama strung around her neck glowed warmly, bouncing against her neck as she attempted to flee the maze._

          "Inuyasha!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  "INUYASHA!!!"

The hanyou nearly fell from his perch.  _Kagome? He thought fearfully.  __Kagome!  The girl wasn't nestled in his arms like she was supposed to be.  Panic surged through him.  Where could she have gone?_

          "Inuyasha!" the call came again.

She sounded fairly close.  Was there a youkai near?  He sniffed the air.  There was no youki anywhere.  What was going on?  Inuyasha dropped down from the branch and sprinted toward the sound of her voice and the source of her soothing scent.

          "Kagome!  Kagome, where are you?!" he cried desperately.

Kagome saw the hanyou flash by her.  _Why didn't he stop?  She could hear her name called.  She could hear his voice, feel the rush as he passed her by.  __Can't he see me?_

          "Inuyasha!"

He turned around and backtracked, relying on his nose to guide him to Kagome.  Relaxing, he allowed his feet to carry him automatically to her familiar aroma.  When he heard his name whispered and felt the slight breath on his face, he opened his eyes.  She was right there, in front of him.  Her image seemed blurred at the edges, and she looked semi-transparent.  _What's going on?!  He cautiously reached out, but his hand went straight through her._

          "Kagome!" he reached out again, but his hands still went through her.

Kagome watched, flabbergasted, as his hands seemed to dissolve through her.  It was impossible!  She, too, reached out to him, his image indistinct.  Her hands fell through him.  Tears dripped from her sad blue-gray eyes.  _What's happening to me?!_

          "Inuyasha!  Help me!" she pleaded, collapsing to the ground.

She was beginning to feel light-headed.  Something was happening to her!  Inuyasha watched helplessly as his Kagome fell to the ground in a heap.  He tried in vain to pick her up, to somehow help her, but his hands fell through her again.

          "Kagome," he murmured feebly.  "Kagome!"

Naraku threw his dark cloak around himself and tuned in with the dimension he had created for the girl.  It was time to retrieve her.  He could only smirk with anticipation at Inuyasha's expression when he would carry Kagome away.  He would relish that moment and revel in all his glory.  All his life, he had wanted to cause pandemonium, to cause pain and suffering; it was quite amusing.  This hanyou just happened to be his target right now.  Inuyasha was so much fun; he was hurt so easily and manipulated even more so.

A stride forward took him to the alternate universe in which Kagome resided, crumpled in a mass on the soil.  Her petite figure looked so vulnerable against the forest floor, her black hair pooling around her head.  She looked as if she was sleeping.  Naraku stared pointedly at Inuyasha, dispersing a bit of his dark youki to catch the hanyou's attention.  Once the writhing mist had surrounded him, Inuyasha's head snapped up to growl at Naraku.  The dark demon grinned in return.  Inuyasha lunged in vain towards him only to pass straight through.  _Imbecile, Naraku thought idly.  He waited patiently for Inuyasha to turn around again, so he could watch, witness in real life, as he whisked his lover away.  Upon receiving his golden gaze, Naraku advanced slowly in well-measured steps, and scooped the human girl up.  She was surprisingly light.  All the more convenient for him._

Inuyasha watched helplessly as his precious Kagome was picked up.  In futile effort, he attacked repeatedly with outstretched claws, only to meet the dim images of Naraku's body.  There was nothing he could do, and it drove him crazy.  _Do something, idiot! He screamed at himself.  __FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!!!  GET HER BACK!!!!  His mind was only working in slow motion as he registered Naraku's victorious smirk and laughing eyes.  Kagome was out cold.  She hung limply in the dark demon's arms, instinctively snuggling against him for warmth.  It made Inuyasha snarl with jealousy._

          "What do you plan to do with her?!" he demanded of Naraku.  His glare could've frozen fire.

          Naraku turned halfway to the hanyou, lips flicking upwards in a mischievous grin.  "I plan to find out more about this amazing human you love so dearly, Inuyasha.  It would serve to quench my curiosity.  She may prove to be very amusing."

          His words were entirely too suggestive for Inuyasha to ignore.  "Amusing?" he grated out.  "Give.  Her.  Back."  The golden eyes were beginning to pulse a shocking red.  Energy came off him in powerful waves.  His fangs were beginning to lengthen and his hands to twitch impatiently at his sides.

          "Kukuku," the hanyou clucked, "Turning demon won't do you any good, Inuyasha.  You can't get through to me.  Besides," he mused, "I'll give her back when she no longer interests me.  Farewell, Inuyasha."

He was gone, just like that.  It left Inuyasha seething mad, his youkai features still pulsing dully.

          "**NARAKU!!!**"

His cry echoed eerily in the still forest.  Light was beginning to finally seep through, to radiate the hanyou standing lividly in the middle of a worn trail.  Kagome's scent still lingered about the area faintly.  Birds began to sing and streams to gurgle again.  The silence of the forest was shattered, and in its place came the comforting drone of nature.  However, the depiction was ruined by the dog-hanyou.  He looked to be on the verge of breaking as forest creatures twittered around him.  Not being able to take it anymore, he gave a full swing of his hand, slicing down the ring of trees around him.  Birdsong ceased for the time being.

_Dammit! He thought to himself.  __Damn you, Naraku!  I'll get her back.  I'll find your fucking castle, and I'll tear you to a pulp!  I'll make sure you die a slow, painful death.  A sadistic grin came over his visage.  His eyes were shadowed in the cover of long white bangs.  Had anyone walked upon the scene, they would have turned around fleeing for their lives.  Right now, Inuyasha looked truly evil.  If possible, his façade was even more frightening than that of his wild, rabid youkai form.  __No one touches my Kagome. _

**A/N:                **Well, while I'm writing this Author's Note, I still have yet to go over the fic again.  Somehow, I didn't like this chapter very much, although most of the actions have happened here.  I think my sentence variety was a little off.  I discovered (in my opinion, anyways) that too much sentence variety gives cause for annoyance and very…strange writing.  It's just not conversational.  While too little causes monotony.  ^^;  I'll have to go over and revise this again.  Thanks for your comments so far!  Tell me, was anyone confused in this chapter?  I changed views a couple of times, I think.  ^_^

**deleria:**        Don't worry about it.  ^_^  Apology accepted; there's really no need.

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	7. Chapter Seven: Prisoner

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Happy New Year!!!!  My first story of 2003!!!!  XD  I'd like to thank everyone for all their support during 2002, hopefully, I'll get the same in '03!  ^_^  Okay, anyways, *cough*, onto the story!

True Love 

_Chapter Seven: Prisoner_

January 2003

Her head felt so heavy!  What was going on?  Everything was…not…there?  It was all black around her; she knew she was somehow…asleep, but she couldn't wake up.  It was difficult to open her eyes.  Was it even possible?  She couldn't think; her mind was clouded in black.  Miasma.  _Huh?_  Kagome could feel her consciousness creeping back to her.  She could think a little logically, now.  _Where am I?  Inuyasha?_  Forcing her eyes open a crack, Kagome attempted to take in her surroundings.

Everything was oozing together.  It didn't really look like something she would want to wake up to, so she let her eyes slide close again.  _Maybe I'll wake up back home_, she thought hopefully, _if I go back to sleep a little longer…  Her figure slumped ever so slightly, losing any posture attained by being awake._

Naraku watched the girl quizzically.  Was there something wrong with her?  Thin lips twitched downward in a frown.  This effect had not been intended; he could not have caused it.  But she had been out for several hours now…  There **must** be something wrong with her.  He began to panic.  _This wasn't supposed to happen!  Pausing slightly, he wondered why he even cared.  Naraku removed the large fragment of the Shikon jewel from the folds of his black kimono.  It was still not yet corrupt enough for him to use properly.  The frown deepened._

He briefly wondered what he could do with the wench in order to taint the jewel.  There were so many things to choose from, but of course, he would probably tire of her presence fairly soon.  He would decide what to do with her later.  Right now, he had to attend to waking the girl from her slumber.  _Now, how to do it…  He mulled over the topic.  __Avoid physical contact; that would be best._

Cautiously, he crawled on top of her and hovered above her still body.  Murmuring softly, he recited an ancient spell to remove one's fatigue and/or regain consciousness.  She stirred only slightly.  _Dammit, he cursed.  __Dumb bitch.  Sighing, he endeavored to recall more methods of bringing a human back to consciousness.  __There's always the life force transfusion, a voice whispered in his mind.  He ignored it; that involved **way** too much contact for his own enjoyment.  __You know you want her, it hissed.  __You've wanted her for so long.  ****__That__ situation involved Onigumo and Kikyo; it has nothing to do with me, he hissed back.  __Don't you remember? It mocked, __The way her lips felt against yours?  The way it burned?  The way you wanted her so badly?  Remember, how disappointed you were when she pulled away?  Damned voices.  __It meant nothing, he assured himself._

He leaned down, disregarding the way her body melded to his, the way her parted lips seemed to entice him, and the way her breath came in cool breezes that gently caressed his skin.  Among other things, he greatly resented what he was about to do.  It might not work with his dark youki.  There was only one way to find out…  Allowing his energy to stream through him freely, he descended into a deep kiss, taking her lips without consent.

This time, the action felt one-sided, as it should.  There was no reaction from her for a moment before her lips automatically began to react to him.  The flow of sinister energy from him to her was not inhibited by their contact.  Rather, it spilled more freely with their propinquity.  Just as a precaution, he moved his arms so that he pinned her down, and then, reluctantly, he drew away from her.  Secretly, Naraku feared an ear-splitting scream and an attempt for kicks and punches for his 'perversion'.

When Kagome slit her large eyes open, Naraku caught a glimpse of their swirling depths.  Instead of the natural blue-gray she possessed, he witnessed something different.  There, though clouded, was a violet tinge to them with flecks of flaming red.  From those eyes gleamed a perpetual malice and bloodlust.  It was very atypical of the kind human girl.  In a way, it even chilled **him** to think what she might be concocting with such a gaze.  Her lips upturned in a conniving smirk that suggested more than sadistic torment.  She was tempting him to try again, to attempt to kiss her without emotion, without being attracted further.  Naraku could only barely restrain the urge to take her, and all for the better.  For, when she blinked, the gaze had morphed into her natural one.  Lethargic blue eyes shined out a slight fear and also curiosity.  They barely focused on his hovering form.

          "Nara…ku?" she uttered.

Was she trying to enchant him somehow?  She looked so purely innocent, so lost and in need of help, of rescuing.  He shook the feeling off.  _I need to get rid of Onigumo, he thought absently.  Her eyes focused fully on him, and he smirked as alarm shattered the crystalline blue serenity in her stare.  The expressions on her face seemed to be a motion picture.  First, there flashed fear, pure and unadulterated.  Then, confusion etched her expression, furrowing her brow slightly and causing her to frown.  Finally, what he was looking for, defiance burned her aura.  The glare she threw him was enough to make him grimace.  She looked as if she was about to explode._

          "WHAT AM I DOING HERE, NARAKU?!  WHERE AM I?!" she screeched, shaking the whole castle on its foundation.

          He winced.  He had sensitive ears, although not as sensitive as those of the inu-youkai.  There was a strange ringing sensation echoing in his mind.  Despite all this, he smiled wantonly at her.  "Is that any way to treat the one who just saved your life?" he inquired.

          "Don't gimme that!" she snapped, struggling to push him off her.  "Why am I here?  Where am I?"

          "One question at a time, please, girl," he clipped.  "You are in my castle for my own purposes."

A glare marred her face.  It, alone, portrayed her obvious loathe for him.  Anger radiated from her figure when her eyes closed.  Upon reopening, there was a different person gazing up at him.  The crimson-glowing violet eyes had returned.  Her stare was narrowed so that her eyes were half-closed.  There was definitely a side effect to his transfusion of life force.  Black tendrils of energy curled off her, pulsing steadily.  Her new power was overwhelming, but in a sense, it wasn't Kagome he was seeing.

Her limbs began to loosen so that they rested almost willingly under his touch.  The eyes that burned him with their intensity looked at him dead-on, unblinking.  It was as if they were sizing him up, attempting to interpret his next move, read his soul.  Naraku began to draw back from the stare before realizing she was not enough to ward him away.  _Her power could not have grown so much as to scathe me.  He leveled his own gaze at her.  __What are you trying to do, girl?  A grin cracked her sensuous lips.  __I do what I do for my own purposes, a voice murmured in his mind.  He visibly jumped, eyes widening ever so slightly.  She could read his mind now?!  It was impossible!_

          "Kukuku," she mimicked him, "Surprised, are we?  You should have known about the consequences of your little spell.  A bit uninformed, aren't you?"

He uncharacteristically growled at her.  No one made a mockery of him!  NO ONE!  The nails usually trim began to lengthen as he forced his strength into them.  Newly grown claws dug into her flesh as miasma reflexively spilled from his body.  It surprised him, however, when a similar murk, a curious hue of lavender, also began to pour from the girl below him.

Gently, her hands worked out from under his grasp.  They slid up his arms and shoulders, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.  Finally, they came to rest on either side of his neck.  The slender fingers pulled him down subtly.

          "Na…ra…ku," she whispered, violet eyes hazing over in lust.

_What is going on?  Why is she so different?  Isn't she stronger?  Can't she overcome this?  Although his mind questioned the validity of her actions, his body screamed otherwise.  Naraku was, again, leaning down unintentionally to catch her lips.  Even as she responded passionately, curling arms around his neck, the feat seemed…unreal.  He pulled away, and at the same time, swiped his clawed hand at her.  There was a sudden shriek and then the form of a girl curled up against the wall to his left.  Small bits of blood dripped from the artificial claws.  He glowered at the teenager cowering against the protection of the shoji screen.  When she looked fearfully back at him, he spotted her hand clutched tightly against her cheek, rivulets of thick crimson liquid seeping through her fingers.  Her fear quickly vanished in a cover of anger._

          "What was **that** for?!  I didn't do anything to you!" she screeched lividly.

          His gaze was cold and unforgiving.  "You have done more than you could ever imagine.  I will ensure that nothing ever comes from you again," he paused and held the Shikon between his fingers.  "I will keep this."

Kagome glared at him, for now ignoring the dull throb of pain from the four gashes in her cheek.

          "Kagura," he barked out.  "Chain her in a dungeon."

The girl wanted to cry, he could tell.  Tears of frustration and sadness were beginning to overwhelm her amazing blue-gray eyes.  Adding to that was the pain emanating from the four cuts in her face he had made while slapping her.  For a split second, he could have sworn he saw lilac pulse within the oceanic orbs, but it faded away as quickly as it came.  He fisted the jewel and turned on his heel, brushing past his underling Kagura.

The wind-manipulating youkai fanned herself lightly, glaring with distaste at Kagome.  Seeing that she would not rise, Kagura waved the fan nonchalantly in her direction and began to tread towards the dungeons.  Kagome floated on a light bed of air, still cradling her sensitive cheek.  Strangely enough, it was beginning to heal itself.  The torn flesh was melding together.  In its place when the healing had completed, there were maroon stripes, one for each cut.  The marks radiated dark energy, causing Kagome to flinch away from herself.  She felt odd, like she was split in two.  Like someone was invading her personal space.

Kagome glanced from side to side, expecting something or other to jump out at her.  But the only thing making her senses buzz seemed to be her own body, own mind.  _Weird…  As she floated through the doorway, she caught a glimpse of Naraku's back, just turning down the hall.  Something inside her snapped.  __Why that little **creep**!  What am I **doing** here?!  I'm not going to be his prisoner!!!!  Then, she seemed to have blacked out._

Somewhere behind her, an object, a rather heavy one at that, thudded to the ground.  Kagura turned her head sharply, narrowing her eyes upon seeing Naraku's prisoner sprawled out on the wooden floor.  _Such a weakling.  Why does Naraku want her here?  Reluctantly, she spun around and kneeled at the girl's side.  Her body seemed a little…empty?  What was wrong with her?  She reached out to the girl's limp form cautiously._

Suddenly, in a fraction of an instant, Kagura felt herself go numb.  There seemed to be…something attached to…her neck.  In her blurred vision, she caught a glimpse of creamy white skin and black hair before going blank.  Kagura's eyes were without soul and without life.  The body slumped against the dark Kagome, and she pushed it off to crumple on the floor.  Dark blood dripped from sharp fangs when she grinned maliciously.

          "Bitch," the unfamiliar girl spat, kicking at the body.  "Think you're gonna take **me** prisoner?"

Of course, the body made no response.  Kagome made her way down the corridor to an open room, where hopefully, she would find some more proper clothing.  This flimsy cloth wouldn't last her very long.  The abode was plain.  It almost looked empty and un-lived had there not been the thrown back sheets of the futon in the corner.  The girl turned to the closet, where, to her contentment, lay an assortment of kimonos.  After careful choosing, she finally decided on one of a dark red, embroidered with purple-dyed silk.  She quickly slipped into it and continued her trek through the massive castle.  The demonic Kagome was in search of one person, or hanyou, in particular: Naraku.

          "Naraku," she sang out, loud and clear.  "Come find me.  Your spawn had trouble keeping a little girl like me down."  She glided down the halls, her feet inches off the ground as she combed the area.  "Don't you want me?  You don't want to have someone like me loose, do you?  I could wreak positive havoc!"

Naraku stopped mid-step, his whole body frozen in place.  _What the **hell** is going on?  Kagome turned a corner and came face to face with him._

          "There you are!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.  "So good of you to stay put!"

_What the **HELL**?!  He attempted to shove her away, to kick her, to do **anything**, but he couldn't move._

          "Getting a little sore, are we?" Kagome purred, running a finger through his wavy black hair.  "Well, I suppose you could be allowed freedom of movement.  It would be more fun, don't you agree?"  She waved her hand, and he practically fell onto her.

          "Why do you keep coming out?" he demanded, shoving her aside.

          "A simple question," she retorted, screwing up her face in a glare.  "I'm surprised you don't know the answer."

He glowered at her.

          "I'm her darker side, now.  Whenever she's angry, I come out.  And of course, being in **your** care, she has reason to be furious most of the time," she cooed.  "Don't you like me?"  She was still floating in the air, coming closer to him with a suggestive gaze.  "Don't you want me?"

          Somehow, the folds of her kimono were beginning to undo themselves, slowly sliding down her shoulders.  He was utterly disgusted as well as tempted.  "Bitch," he scolded, waving his hand.  She was thrown to the side.  "You will do as you are told.  Turn back to the human girl."

          "Moody, aren't you," she stated grimly, narrowing her eyes.  "Well, then, we'll just have to carry out the 'human girl's' plans."

Her eyes glistened a deep blood red, foretelling a gruesome and painful death to him.  She laughed harshly before lunging at him with razor sharp claws and fangs.  Naraku sidestepped her attack and decided to try a different tactic.  He disappeared from sight.

          "Where did you go?!" she shrieked, launching down the halls.

Her ranting tirade told him of her exact location.  He stood close to the dungeons, awaiting her arrival.  It was a good five minutes before she found him, fuming in her attempt to track him down.

          "What took you so long?" he teased, leaning casually against the door to her cell.

          "SILENCE!" she launched at him again.

Once again, he dodged, and she crashed through the door.  Naraku strolled into the cell and picked her up, pinning her to the wall.

          "You shouldn't play so rough," he murmured seductively.

She seemed captivated by his voice.  Her violet eyes took him in and studied his expression warily.  Unbeknownst to her, he summoned chains up to bar her wrists to the cold, stone wall.  While casting spells over the steel bonds, he continued.

          "You might hurt my precious prisoner." He was nose to nose with her.

Naraku moved so one of his legs trapped both of hers against the wall, and then, another bond materialized over her ankles.  He noticed her looking to the side, trying to glimpse what was holding her against the wall.  Smirking, he kissed her aggressively, bringing her attention to focus on him alone.  The demon submitted willingly to him.  He brought two claws to rest on her neck.  The dark youki slowly flowed into them, removing the energy from the girl.  She didn't need it anymore, he deemed.  When he felt her gasp, Naraku kissed harder, prohibiting any movement on her part.  Finally, he drew back and looked her over.  The girl with violet eyes appeared weak and pale.  Her head hung a little, and her breathing was labored.

          "I suggest you leave the girl alone; you're not strong enough to stay in this form," he admonished, taking leave of the room.

          "Bastard," he heard her call out weakly.

He sighed and made a mental note to himself.  _Never transfer youki to anyone again._

**A/N:                **Eto…I don't like **this** chapter either, though it must have been the longest so far.  -.-;;  I'll just have to analyze my own writing one of these days.  It took quite a while to write, and it kinda…was made up along the way.  I don't really have the story pre-planned, so everything is based on spur-of-the-moment inspirations.  ^^;  Tell me how it was, please?  ^_^

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	8. Chapter Eight: Weakness

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Hey!  I'm back again!  ^_^  My updates, obviously, will be less frequent due to the commencement of school.  -.-;;  Sorry!

­

True Love 

_Chapter Eight: Weakness_

January 2003

Chilling arms of wind embraced a female figure, allowing the bleak white sleeves of a kimono churn about her arms.  Long, flowing red pants (so to speak) rippled in the breeze.  A lone figure, the one adorning the red and white miko garb, stood in a desolate clearing, her gaze transfixed above by the dark sky.  Billowing clouds foretold of a storm, one of those unpredicted spring rain.  Dry, cracked earth underfoot stretched from side to side, graciously bordered by an ominous forest.  Ebony hair flew back from a pale face; Kikyo was oblivious to it all.

She sought answers from the heavens, asking answers she could not retrieve alone.  Although the Fates above could not simply bless her with all her solutions, Nature could provide a temporary gateway for what she quested.  With Nature at its peak, during a storm, her senses, as a former miko, would heighten; she would be able to glimpse her environment far and wide, find her inner peace, and then, perhaps, she would sort through her tangle of thoughts.

          "Let me see," she whispered to the wind.  "Show me."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, loud and commanding in its tone, as if it was answering her.

          "Show me; find my peace," she said more firmly, relaxing her body.

The gales of spring's breath whirled about her, lifting dirt up from its cradle in the earth.  It, too, answered her.  Lightning forked the sky, sparking down with unbridled fury.  Several struck at once, felling a few of the ring of trees around her.  They burst into flame, popping and snapping as the creak moan of the trunk echoed through the clearing.  Even as the temperature escalated, the miko remained standing, eyes closed, open to receive what Nature deemed her worthy of.

          "Show me," she murmured.  "My thoughts."

Images raced through her mind, those of the past, those of the present, and perhaps some of the future.  Each one spoke a thousand or more words, explaining to her alone what the jumble of reflections meant.  They showed her, in a matter of seconds, what was most important, what she needed to do, what she **should** understand.

There was a slight gasp and then she grew silent.  A wash of raindrops began to beat rhythmically on the parched earth.  It steadily grew to the roar of a waterfall.  The flaming tree branches fizzled out, leaving no trace whatsoever of the infernos save the fallen trees.  Wind ceased its dance, and the dirt fell back towards the ground.  What was left of the thunder remained a low drone in the background.

Kikyo collapsed to the soft ground, marring the unblemished cloth of her kimono.  _Is that really what's going to happen?  _Her mind was even more mottled than before.  _Inuyasha…_  The familiar name echoed in the chasms of her consciousness.  _Would I really…?_

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha had been in a foul mood the whole day.  And the day before.  Ever since Kagome 'took leave' as he had put it, the hanyou had been downright irritable and entirely distracted.  It was beginning to take its toll on the whole Inuyasha-tachi.

          "Oi!  Inuyasha!" Shippo whined childishly, "Where's Kagome?"

          The hanyou sent a freezing glare towards the fox before punching him into a tree.  "DON'T TALK ABOUT KAGOME!"

After all, what was he to do?  She had disappeared in Naraku's arms.  After **HE**, Inuyasha, couldn't even lay a **finger** on her!  WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  He wasn't sure if it was an illusion, if Kagome was really safe at home, and the whole Kikyo and Naraku incident was just a dream.  Truthfully, he wished it was.  But it had all been too real to even have come **close** to a dream.  His brain was working in overtime just attempting to figure out what to do.  The fact that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all bothered him about Kagome wasn't helping much.

          "Ne, Inuyasha," Sango called hesitantly, Hiraikotsu slung over one shoulder, "Where **did** Kagome go?  Did she go back home?"

          "Inuyasha, did you anger Kagome-sama again?" Miroku prodded.  "You must go to her and apologize."  Miroku yawned.

They both awaited the half-youkai's answer, but of course, he gave none, as he was too busy configuring his next move.  _Go to the well._  That would be the most logical course of action, he reasoned.  To the well, it was.  Without offering explanation, he bounded off into the forest, leaving a momentarily confused group in the dust.

          Sango caught on.  "Kirara!" she commanded.

The tiny youkai transformed into the grace feline beast while Sango and Miroku jumped on, pulling Shippo with them.

          "Where are we going, Sango-sama?" Miroku inquired as they flew past the foliage.

          "It seems," Sango replied, "that Inuyasha is going back to the well."

          Miroku nodded knowingly.  "He has finally decided to apologize."

          Shippo stared off into the distance, even as the plants blurred by.  "Kagome, come back."

~*~*~*~*~

As his soft footsteps echoed down the empty corridor, he could just pick up the stifled moan that escaped the young woman's throat.  Lately, Naraku had just taken to observing her, and at the same time, starving the 'Dark' Kagome.  He was only on his way now at sunset, as it was every day, to pay her a visit.  Unfortunately, the process of weakening the youki was taking longer than expected.  It just went to show how strong Naraku's energy was.  Sliding the bolt back, he pushed the door open to enter her dungeon.  The head of dark hair hung low, resting on one of her shoulders, and her arms were limp.  All of her skin had taken a lighter tinge, paler than usual.  Even so, the remaining youki still spurted freely around her, keeping alive what should have left the girl's body already.

          "Naraku," she rasped, voice weak with thirst.

She didn't look up to him, give him any sign that she was even alive save her voice.  Her breathing was inaudible, her scent nearly dissipated, and the lustrous, healthy sheen of black hair gone.  She looked half-empty.  He would have thought the girl would've fought off this darker side to her long ago, considering the purifying powers she possessed, but here it was, plain as day.  Although, he mused as his eyes drawled over her pathetic figure, the darker side was significantly weakened already.

Naraku raised his arm to the side, and a glass of water miraculously appeared.  Striding up to the limp girl, he, using one hand, lifted her chin, and, with the other hand, raised the glass to her lips.  The normally vibrant eyes were closed in fatigue, too exhausted to even open them a crack.  Once the glass had been drained, he tossed it to the side, allowing the broken glass to spill across the stone floor.  He wondered how much longer she would last.  Using the same method he had before, he drained a little bit more of youki from her; maybe it would speed up the process a little.  He would have taken out all of the sinister energy had he the option, but right now, the girl needed it to survive within this castle; she was still too weak to ward off the sanctuary's evil aura right now.  She needed time to adjust.  Unfortunately, with the atmosphere inside the castle, the 'Dark' Kagome's existence continued to linger, feeding off what it could of the caste's energy.

Removing his mouth from hers, he stepped back and allowed himself the routine of observing her still form.  Now, she provided no protest, no attempt to attack him; she seemed content fighting to remain in control in the human's body.  Naraku questioned her reason for the possession of body.  With weakening energy, even with control over her appendages and mind, the girl had no benefit.  It was totally pointless to remain outside, starving.

          "I thought you were stronger, miko," he stated dispassionately.  "Why do you not take over this lower, darker spirit?"

          "She cannot hear you, Naraku," the limp girl drawled.  His name was accented softly.

          "Maybe so, but," his eyes roved over her body, studying her posture and expression, "you can certainly hear me, and you two are connected.  She is aware of my moves and words, even though she may not know it."

The girl didn't answer; resentment hung thickly around her.  Naraku smirked and turned towards the door, pulling it open before pausing in the corridor.

          "Surrender, dark one," he commanded softly, "You've no purpose in this world."

**A/N:                ***waving* How was it?  Is Naraku starting to become OOC?  I'm sorry; the story isn't planned out or anything.  It makes the quality a lot worse, I say, but not knowing what's gonna happen is pretty irritating.  I, myself, am not even sure of the ending.  So, of course, your comments count!  ^_^ Guess what?  My b-day's coming up soon!  XD  And then, I'll finally be able to tell **everyone** my age!  ^^;;  Well, everyone who cares to know (for those who don't).  In any case, review, please!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  Contrary to one of the reviewers' comments, this is **not** going to be a lemon fic; I don't think I have the guts to write one of those, and no, it's not NC-17.  PG-13's a far cry from that, so I assure you, nothing too graphic.  LOL, don't worry too much about the story; I'll try to stay within the rating.  ^.~


	9. Chapter Nine: Recovery

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            How is everyone?  Good?  Good.  ^_^  I'll have a mailing list address at the bottom of the page for those interested.  ^_^  Onto the story…

­

True Love 

_Chapter Nine: Recovery_

January 2003

It was dark everywhere.  Every chasm and space was filled with dreadful black light.  And it was soundless.  Oh, it was so silent, so silent that it overwhelmed her starved spirit.  Her blue eyes felt to have no life in them.  What once burned with fiery determination was dimmed to a lost hopelessness.  Kagome was unsure of her position, of what was going on.  It seemed so long ago that she had glimpsed the light of day, and yet, here she was, staring out the walls of the dungeon.  But…she wasn't really…**there**.  She was a bystander of some sort.  Even so, Kagome could feel the not-so-gentle caress of Naraku's lips upon her own.

Thoughts reverberated off the walls of the black void.  Disgusting and lustful thoughts of a different person, someone who wasn't her, but in a sense, was.  Kagome's head spun in confusion as she felt herself strengthen, as she had the day before when the hanyou had removed youki from her body.  His visits kept the energy at bay, so it could not overtake her spirit as well as her body.

Kagome shivered, bringing her arms about herself and whimpering pitifully to the unforgiving darkness.  A figure solidified in front of her, a figure with a smirking mouth and flaming violet eyes.  The sinister lips and deathly eyes would be forever engraved in her memory, she knew.  Although the woman looked slightly familiar, Kagome could swear she never saw her in her life.

          "Who are you?" she choked out.  Her legs were clasped by tight arms to her chest.  If only she could shrink away from this world…all her fears would disappear.

          The woman responded with a mirthless laugh.  "I am you, Kagome Higurashi."

          "That's not possible," Kagome argued.  She wouldn't believe it.  This was all just a bad dream, starting from the time of Naraku's savage kiss.  None of it was true.  _I want to go home_, she pleaded mentally, eyes brimming with tears.  _I want to go back to Inuyasha._

          "Anything is possible, bitch.  Open your insolent mind up.  There is so much opportunity you have with this hanyou, and you have not the damned courage to grasp any of it."  A harsh slap to her face and then more taunting laughter.  "Naraku had no idea how powerful his youki is, and there's nothing he can do that will save you and destroy me at the same time.  I feed of his castle's energy, and none of his antics weaken me long enough to have effect.  It's hopeless for you and only a matter of time for me before I can finally taste him."

The slut licked her lips pointedly and, with a final triumphant smirk, she vanished.

Kagome felt the disgust build in her while a frown twisted her lips.  She would get out of this if it was the last thing she did.  She would.  Curling into herself, head on her knees, Kagome formulated her plan.  Then, with a hint of a smile tickling her lips, she fell into the embrace of sleep.  _Tomorrow…I'll take leave of this place at last…_

~*~*~*~*~

The smooth scratch of wood against wood echoed through the room after the shoji door had been slid close.  Naraku let himself fall against the thick wood frame and slide down to a sitting position against the screen.  A brief whisper of wind played through his raven-black locks before it died completely, as if his presence brought ill will to all which dared to come into contact with it.

Sunset had long passed and succumbed to the domination of twilight.  Here, though, no stars shined; none at all.  Naraku's realm was void of any life outside the keep of his castle.  Nothing moved nor stirred under the weight of his hooded gaze.  His stared flicked skyward, to study the stars that were not there.

          "What shall I do with her?" he wondered aloud, running an absent hand through his wavy tresses.

          "What are you keeping her for?" was the answer.  Kagura stepped out of the shadows, fanning herself idly.

Silence.  Then, the buzz of wings alerted Naraku to the arrival of his lookout.  He sent a nonchalant glare to Kagura before responding.

          "What I do is of no concern to you."

He left it at that as a giant wasp came to hover at his side.  _What have you brought for me?_ He asked telepathically.  Dark lashes kissed pale skin when his blank eyes closed, allowing for the mystical insect to 'speak'.  After it had relayed the message, efficiently buzzing away again, Naraku allowed his eyes to open halfway.  _Back to the well, eh, Inuyasha?_  He grinned inanely.  _You won't find her there._

Rising from his position, the hanyou sent one more look to the heavens, clouded and murky, before turning on his heel and re-entering his room.  Naraku let his tense body unwind, sliding onto the large bed and shutting his eyes.  His thoughts continued to roam for a bit before he surrendered to a light blanket of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

_Blood gushed in torrents from gashes all over her body.  She cowered in a corner, a corner inhibiting her from any escape.  Kagome looked up with fearful bright blue eyes.  That girl stood before her, **that** girl.  The girl with the beautiful amethyst eyes containing little flickers of blood red.  The girl whose body so resembled her own.  It was she who abused Kagome.  Her clawed hand was extended, the crimson droplets of Kagome's life streaming freely from her fingertips.  The air reeked of human flesh torn apart, of that rancid scent of drying and fresh blood._

_Kagome couldn't understand.  What had she done?  She was out of the way, and she told the woman so.  Her mirror only laughed harshly before advancing to her again.  A malicious grin foretold of great suffering and torture, and the horrific bloodied hand raised to strike again, but…then…another hand, similarly clawed, slashed through her body.  Kagome released a strangled cry of anguish and pain, feeling a spike of heat burn her entire body.  Then, the feeling was gone; she was being cradled by someone she didn't know, whose voice was low and soothing.  His embrace reminded her of many things, of love, of Inuyasha, of her family…of so many things she wished for she couldn't have.  He wouldn't release her…not if the sky fell, not if Hell froze over, not if the whole universe crashed down around them; he would never let go…but somehow, she didn't feel as safe as she should have.  His simple presence served to set her on edge.  Who was he?_

_          "Who are you?" she asked softly, feeling the gashes in her skin slowly heal themselves, "Why…?"  The embrace tightened further, and Kagome started to panic.  "Let me go!" she cried frightfully._

_          His hold loosened for half a moment before regaining its unyielding strength.  Kagome could feel the cool breath against the crook of her neck.  "I will never release you."  Kagome began to kick at the man, trying to untangle herself from him.  His arms restrained movement.  The words whispered softly in her ear, tickling her senses.  "You are mine…and no one else's."  The words unspoken, she could still hear them clearly in her mind.  _Mine forever…_  More than anything, she needed to get away from him.  Before she could do much anything, he clamped his mouth over hers in a forceful kiss, not allowing her to go anywhere.  Tears streamed freely from her once vibrant eyes._

Kagome woke with a gasp, breathing laboriously and shallowly.  Glancing around, she found herself to be in the same dark void she had last seen.  There was nothing around her, nothing at all save for the silence which filled every nook and cranny.  _What was **that** all about?_  The dream sequence was not left forgotten; the scenes still flashed vividly in her mind's eye.  She felt a reeling sense of danger and insecurity in this place, wherever it was.

She ran a tremulous hand through her hair before extending her sight to the world beyond.  Judging from the light peeking through a barred window, it was just barely sunrise.  A little time was still allotted to her before her plan would go in motion.  Hopefully, she wouldn't fail.  _I can't fail.  It's impossible._

The 'Dark' Kagome twitched in the heavy slumber.  Her enhanced abilities told her of a threat very close, but she paid no mind.  After all, what was there to fear?

~*~*~*~*~

When the feeble sunlight began to seep through the shoji screens, Naraku blinked away the remains of sleep.  The night had been peaceful, without any dreams nor premonitions.  Perhaps life was becoming a little easier?  _Never has life been easy, Naraku, and never will it be._  He lied there, still.  What was there to rise for?  His life was occupied for the time being.  The presence of the human girl made the course of events more certain.  He would not have to plan anything, it seemed, for a long time.

As the wind rapped on his door, he decided with easy abruptness to make his visit to the girl a little earlier today.  Why not?  He had nothing else to attend to.  Pushing himself up on both arms, he combed his fingers through the black hair he possessed.  _Ready or not, here I come, Kagome,_ he thought humorously.  Dressed in white and midnight blue garments, Naraku padded softly down the corridors to Kagome's location.

His steps, though soft, echoed down the long halls.  Long, empty halls with no life, no color.  Shadows crept everywhere, in corners, up the walls, and across the floor.  He was the one who controlled it, of course, and the dark youki was what kept everything he wanted to stay away to remain away.  Even as he strode through across the smooth wooden floor, the energy leapt at him, only to be repelled and sent snaking back up the wall.  Relishing his power, Naraku smirked and quickened his pace.

Upon hearing the snap of a bolt, the 'Dark' Kagome's head snapped from its rest.  Violet eyes flickered with curiosity when Naraku slipped casually into the room, leaning back against the door once it was slid closed.  An eyebrow flicked upward at him.

          "You're early," she stated plainly.

_Humorous,_ Naraku mused, _she doesn't seem to be weak._  The thought rose quite a few conclusions to be drawn.  He ignored all of them.  It didn't matter; besides, he didn't know of any other way to totally remove his energy from the human's system.  _So be it._  Drawing closer to her, he brought a hand up to cup her chin, forcing her to face him.  He swore, he hated doing this, but hell, it would have its results.

Kagome gawked.  It was now!  He had come **way** earlier than expected.  She scrambled to observe the flow of energy from the body.  The youki was leaving at a rapid pace, almost alarming.  Kagome felt it, felt the body weaken significantly under Naraku's leeching influence.  She breathed deeply, hoping for the best and expecting nothing.  Holding her arms out, she concentrated what she had left of her energy onto destroying the dark energy; it was her only chance to survive.

Something was almost burning his mouth.  Naraku frowned through the seemingly endless contact between  himself and the girl.  There was something different today…something was…trying to escape from him, from something.  _What's going on?_  He wanted to pull away, but upon finding his lips locked, the contact only increased when the girl somehow, for some reason, deepened the kiss.

A million things were happening in his mind.  Someone was screaming, someone was chanting, he, himself, was caught in the middle of hearing it all.  There was suddenly one, colossal shriek, and then everything was quiet.  Cautiously, uncertainly, he pulled himself away, a burning sensation searing his lips.  _What the hell was that?_  His eyes roved over the trembling form of Kagome's body.  It now lacked the writhing dark aura of his youki.  Had the energy been successfully removed?

          "Na…ra…ku," came a hoarse, cutting call.

The girl looked up, foreign blue eyes radiating a mixed relief and fear.  He was shocked, to say the least, but his expression remained completely stable.  A rueful smile crept across her lips before her head lolled forward in pure and utter exhaustion.

**A/N:                **Hey!  Sorry for a little bit of a late update.  I don't think anyone's on this mailing list yet, so if anyone's interested, the URL is: http://darkstar540.notifylist.com/  If you want to be notified of updates for this story, or any of my other ones for that fact, just visit the site and look for the right story.  This one is listed under: true_love, so if you want updates, just enter your e-mail address on the site.  ^_^  So, about the story, is Naraku OOC yet?  I sensed kinda an…imbalance in this chapter.  I must say I like the first part a lot better than the last.  Thoughts/opinions appreciated!  ^_^

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	10. Chapter Ten: At a Loss REVISED

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters are property of Kidoairaku. 

**Rating:** PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:** [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**A/N:** Oh, thanks to the almighty **Cacat-angel**, I have revised this chapter slightly. ^_^ THANK YOU, CACAT!!!!! Yes, I did want to remain fairly true to the timeline. I had to do some research, and unfortunately, I could not come up with the time that glass was introduced to Japan. I did find out, though, that it was created in Egypt and Mesopotamia as a glaze for ceramics a LONG time ago. ^^;; And…porcelain…was introduced in the 1500s from China or Korea, I don't remember which. Japan started producing its own in the 1600s. Ah, and the Sengoku Era seems to quite a spread of dates. ^_^ I trusted the one that said it went on from 1457-1568. ^_^ Little reference for all you out there. ^_^

* * *

**Corrupt**  


_Chapter Ten: At a Loss_  


February 2003

Metallic scents wafted from the west, where high towers of steel and glass rose above the clouds in attempt to reach the end of sky. The land that would have been foreign to him held a special place in his heart; he knew this particular, squared-off area well. Hither and thither he had traveled from past to future, and then back, numerous times; it was no longer an alien feeling he received when alighting from the wooden well's rim onto a cool dirt floor. The earth of this time was much different than that of the feudal era. Now, it was finer, with a less sandy a texture. Because of this, it was more difficult for his bare feet to grip the ground. Still, the obstacle did not delay him a bit when he bolted from the shack in which the well took residence. Taking care to barely slip past the door held ajar, Inuyasha burned a path to the Higurashi home, or more specifically, to Kagome's bedroom window. She was there. She **had** to be there. If she wasn't…

The hanyou shook his head vigorously. A quick leap sent him into a tree branch closest to the curtained window. As he crouched hesitantly on the cool bark, Inuyasha stared at the pane of glass separating him from his Kagome. He could almost hear her enraged screams of 'hentai' when he stealthily opened her window and pushed through the curtains. The sound of her voice would both bring him relief and irritation. Either way, she would be there, in her room, waiting for him to retrieve her, to restore her to him…where she rightfully belonged. Resolve strengthened, he slid the clear pane to one side, hopping into the room and bracing himself for her screams. They never came.

For a moment, he stood unmoving on the plush cream carpet. Everywhere, the Kagome's scent permeated the air. There was no escaping the soft aroma of blooming flowers. His fists clenched, allowing drops of crimson to stain the floor.

~*~*~*~*~

When Sango observed Inuyasha's red kimono shooting through the gape of the well's mouth, she assumed by his rigid form and scowling face that he had finally discovered the truth. Right now was not a good time to be in his company, so she abruptly turned, giving a slight tug to the houshi's sleeve before settling on the path back to the village. If she remembered correctly, Inuyasha was not only scowling, but his eyes were flashing a violent hue of blood. Had she better eyesight, she would have sworn that his fangs had lengthened.

"Sango-sama, did you notice"

Sango took no notice of his efforts at conversation and only quickened her pace to put herself out of his reach. Miroku could only stare at her retreating figure, withholding a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~

Late afternoon dawned with no changes in the girl's condition. Her respiration was yet still slow and deep, her face pale from loss of energy. Scarcely would her limbs move, and then, only to grasp at the silken sheets from the futon to which she had been transferred. Naraku had not long ago decided to act on her fatigue; there was no way in hell she would be able to survive with the harsh conditions presented in the dungeon. _Although,_ he mused, _it would have been amusing to observe how she fared._

The girl was only in a half conscious state, occasionally opening her eyes to sweep over his figure, leaning languidly against the wall neighboring her futon; it was then that she would grimace at the sight of him, or smile defeatedly up at him. Either way, a sort of hopelessness shined from her dulled eyes, making him wonder if she had given up on life. When Kagura sauntered hastily into the room, bringing a pot and small saucers, he shifted his position to settle next to Kagome. Taking the items wordlessly, he propped the girl up on his arm and put the saucer to her lips, where he slowly poured the liquid into her mouth. Her throat willingly received, and upon swallowing, the blue-gray orbs gave face. Their gaze was searching, scanning her environment with hazy awareness.

"Where…am I?" she rasped.

"You are still with me, girl," Naraku responded monotonously.

Panic clearly tore through her countenance by the sudden twinkle of her eye and spasmodic jerk of her body. It was clear to him what she was thinking. "What am I doing in a bed?" would be her exact thoughts, racing for explanations and signs. He snickered to himself. Although the prospects of what could come to pass were very intriguing, he would not indulge in them quite yet. Perhaps, he mused, that would be for later…at a more appropriate time.

"Nothing, Kagome, has occurred that you would regret; I know what you're thinking."

She seemed to give an imperceptible incline of her head before her dark lashes once again kissed her pale skin when her eyes fluttered shut. The active breathing slowed again to the rhythmic mode of slumber, and Naraku repositioned her in the downy blankets. As he sat back again, he wondered at the girl's naïveté. How could she allow herself to fall prey, become so vulnerable, to a creature such as him? It was as if she had a death wish.

The simple thought of turning one's back or blinking an eye in his presence was a grave, and usually fatal, mistake. Yet, here she was, lying on a bed with him, Naraku, sitting right in front of her, watching her with untiring eyes. Granted, she had lost much of her strength and life energy when forcing his youki out, but the girl, supposedly as strong as many said she was, should have been able to make up for the loss of power by awakening her spirit. Whether she knew how or not, Naraku did not know.

His hand was tired; he massaged it gently his other while he mulled over his situation. The original purpose for bringing the girl here was to discover what made her so special among other humans. Yet, that cause had been lost in the wake of the dilemmas that surfaced after the girl arrived. Now that the problems had been solved and pushed away, he had a most difficult case of dealing with a nearly comatose girl, instead of a lustful, possessed, demonic bitch.

At least it was an improvement.

_She is more trouble than her worth._ The hand had relaxed by now, so he proceeded to position himself next to the girl. If there was ever the right time to fulfill her purpose, it was now. Normally, it would not require any physical touch to delve into a person's mind; only a deep gaze into their eyes would be able to provide him with all fears, loves, hopes, and dreams the being ever had. Under the circumstances, though, with Kagome's eyes fairly glued shut, he couldn't exactly **read** her eyes.

Since she was basically unconscious, it would make his job much easier, anyway; thus, he laid down next to her, clasping her hands with his and sliding close enough so their foreheads met. Naraku snorted. Fate must have been cackling like a hyena, so many times had he already touched Kagome without it being his original intent. Upon closing his eyes, a whole new world opened up to him, though not voluntarily on Kagome's part.

~*~*~*~*~

_ "Give me the jewel."_

_ A creature with six to eight arms hovered upside-down before her, grasping her securely. Eyes black and blank roved over her body, making her feel akin to a piece of meat. The top half of the female's body was bare, uncovered to her eye; it disgusted Kagome to see the other half was insect-like. "What **are** you?" she screeched, "Let me go!"_

_Her arm shot out, efficiently pushing the woman away and forcing a warm light from her hands that cleanly tore off one of the bug's appendages. Surrounding the two were walls of a midnight blue, humming with ancient power. As Kagome touched the floor, she felt a rush of cool air flair under her, then fell abruptly, landing with instinctual ease on a firm dirt floor of a different place…completely alien to her…She could almost feel the jolt of refreshing energy surge through her. Something was awakening in her, and it would soon declare itself known._

Naraku wondered at her first show of power, how powerless she had really been to control it. The small glimpse of power was intriguing, enough to whet his appetite, but too negligible to be impressed by. He tuned once again into the wavelength of the girl's mind.

"I know, Inuyasha, that you chose Kikyo. I understand, but would you…would you let me stay with you, anyways?" she entreated, crystalline blue eyes gazing expectantly into golden ones.

_ Inuyasha turned a look of surprise to Kagome. The sun-like orbs exuded a regret like no other, as if they had done wrong, so wrong as to regret their own existence. "**Would** you stay with me?"_

_Her answer was a slow, sad smile. Linking a hand with his, they made their way back to Kaede's hut. Though she was not to be the recipient of his affections, she could still be near him, be there for him whenever he needed it, because no matter what the circumstances, she loved him; there was no way she was going to relent that love._

Probably one of her more memorable moments, much too sentimental to suit his taste. A sneer curled his lips. He delved deeper, hoping to catch one of the earlier memories when she had first met the hanyou.

"Kagome, it's too dangerous for you here!" Inuyasha admonished, stepping towards her, "I want you to go back, and stay there!"

_She was pushed forcefully over the rim of the well and free fell towards the hard earth at the bottom; Kagome reached skyward._

"Inuyasha!" She was already back in her own time.

Yet another sentimental moment. He growled in slight frustration. Naraku twisted her thoughts around a bit, scavenging for something more angsty.

_"So, this is the Shikon no Tama…the real one?" Kagome questioned, holding the small sphere up to the moonlight._

_ "That's right, and only demons can use it, so why don't you hand it over, little girl?" the hanyou coaxed unconvincingly. "Either that or I'll tear you up with these claws here. One swipe, and that's it. Maybe I'll even make it quick for you," he snickered._

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered, backing away.

Now, that was more like it, but he had known about that one already. _Another memory, if you would, dear Kagome,_ Naraku mused.

The metallic clang of metal against itself reverberated through the mountains. In the dirt, a few yards away from her target lay her arrow, tendrils of smoke rising from its wooden shaft. The Lord of the Western Lands stood emotionless, staring curiously at her, with an untransformed Tetsusaiga in his human hand's grasp. The sword, too, was emitting curls of smoke into the air. No one could deny what they had just witnessed. Kagome had shot some sort of purifying arrow straight into the Tetsusaiga, and it had undone its transformation. Kagome nocked another arrow, a foolish sort of courage beaming from her intense gaze.

"This time, buddy, it's your arm."

Another show of power…quite amusing, they were. If, somehow, he could learn to control this awesome force, he would be unstoppable. At present, this girl was his only obstacle from obtaining full and true power. Perhaps, there was a way to reposition her on his side, **willingly**. The look of betrayal and hurt on Inuyasha's face would be priceless, reward enough for all the painstaking caution Naraku had to go through for these ridiculously elaborate schemes. _Show me one more, girl._

_Love, that warm, fuzzy feeling was coursing through her body. Kagome felt so right, having Inuyasha finally say that he loved her, and not Kikyo. Altogether, it was quite strange, but…could it be true. His golden eyes were flickering with dark flecks, tinted with crimson. What was this? They were clouding over, hazed with lust and pleasure. What was he doing? Kagome's gaze shifted to his approaching lips, so full and sensual, yearning to be touched. She felt herself drawn to him instinctually. As his lips caressed hers, she moaned low in her throat. Then, as if a siren had gone off, she was burned by his touch. Too strong, too sensual, too willing. She needed to get away from him. This **wasn't** Inuyasha. He wouldn't let go, though. He just wouldn't._

The memory faded straight into another, which wasn't supposed to happen, but if it did, it suggested that the memory holder was greatly affected by these recollections. What was so strong about that one kiss he had forced on her?

_"Who are you?" she asked softly, feeling the gashes in her skin slowly heal themselves, "Why…?" The embrace tightened further, and Kagome started to panic. "Who are you?! Let me go!" she cried frightfully._

_His hold loosened for half a moment before regaining its unyielding strength. Kagome could feel the cool breath against the crook of her neck. "I will never release you." Kagome began to kick at the man, trying to untangle herself from him. His arms restrained movement. The words whispered softly in her ear tickled her senses. "You are mine…and no one else's." The words unspoken, she could still hear them clearly in her mind. _Mine forever…_ More than anything, she needed to get away from him. Before she could do much anything, he clamped his mouth over hers in a forceful kiss, not allowing her to go anywhere. Tears streamed freely from her once vibrant eyes._

The thoughts were both along the same line, both with the same person, it seemed. But he had never done such a thing to her…how could she remember something that never occurred? Naraku puzzled over the thought. And where was it that he had seen those images before? He could have sworn, he remembered clearly, that something like that had come to pass, but only in his dreams. How was it possible that Kagome had seen them? Had she already invaded his mind without his knowledge? Naraku shook his head. No, it was not possible at all. Her powers had not yet achieved that level. Was a connection being formed between them? He didn't care to find out; it would be better to completely avoid the topic for now.

_A connection, Naraku, does it frighten you? Are you afraid of this?_

_No._

_Why do you not want to know the origin of this memory? Does it not bother you that she has shared a moment with you? You both remember in the same light. Does it not mean that there is a bond?_

_There is no such bond; it is not a concern of mine._

_You cannot deny what you are ignorant of, Naraku. There is a bond._

_There is not._

_There is nothing you can do to prevent the formation of this bond. It is absolute and without need of your control. You will never be a full demon. You are linked invariably to this **human**. Never will you become a youkai. You are to remain as you are, a mistake, a blunder upon nature, a scar upon both good and evil, forever._

There was maniacal laughter, high and feminine. He swore it was the youki that had mixed with Kagome's blood, but he could see nothing, considering the fact that his eyes would not open.

_"Sleep,"_ whispered a voice, deep within him, in his mind. The tone was sweet and coaxing, almost seductive in its quality.

And so, he fell asleep. Kagome's hand escaped from his clasping grasp and fell softly onto his cheek, unconsciously running her thumb lightly across his jaw.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyways, side note to all you readers: this was revised on August 5, 2003. ^_^ THANKS AGAIN TO CACAT-ANGEL!!!!!

_-kidoairaku_


	11. Chapter Eleven: New Leaves

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of kidoairaku.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Hey, short chapter, I apologize.  ^^;;  But, it's…like…a quadruple update: Sesshoumaru (2 chapters), this, and Heavenly Affairs (1 chapter).  Granted, all of them are fairly short chapters…but…oh well.  The story's coming to a close, if I haven't already mentioned that…it should be wrapped up in three to five more chapters.  Enjoy!

­

True Love 

_Chapter Eleven: New Leaves_

April 2003

They walked slowly, with a relaxed and idle pace, as dusk began to blanket the sky of luminescent orange.  Even Sango, whose posture was usually ramrod-straight, had slumping shoulders, her feet dragging on the dirt path.  She slowed slightly, falling back to converse with Miroku.

          "Kagome has been gone for a while, ne, houshi-sama," she commented.

          "Hai, Sango-sama," the monk agreed.

          "Do you think we will find her soon?"  Her gaze averted to the sky.

          "There is always hope, Sango-sama," he reassured.

          The taijiya sighed.  "Hai, houshi-sama."

          Miroku cast a glance to her.  "You miss her?"

          A nod.  "Who wouldn't?  Kagome is so bright and cheerful all the time…she always lightens the mood, ne?"

          "Yes," Miroku agreed thoughtfully.  He turned a reassuring smile to her.  "Don't worry, Sango-sama.  Inuyasha will come through for her; he always does."

          Sango smiled back, drawing a bit of light into her face.  "Arigatou, houshi-sama."

The exterminator quickened her pace again.  Miroku wistfully watched her retreating form.  He could do so much for her if only she allowed him to try.  Cool breezes kissed his troubled face.  Fall was dawning early, Miroku observed.

~*~*~*~*~

The darkness teased the light.  It seemed, Kikyo observed, that the sky could not decide whether or not to fade to obscurity or battle with light.  A demure smile shaped her lips.  The priestess sat languidly against the trunk of a tree, one hand delicately stroking the blades of grass underhand.  Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, and a ragged sigh escaped her lips.  The smile disappeared, replaced by a grim line.  Winds and breezes had whispered to her…it was coming soon.  Her gray eyes lifted to the sky.  How had it all come to this?  She lifted her hand and pulled at the starlight.  _At least one of us is going to Hell, Inuyasha…_

~*~*~*~*~

His dark eyes opened lazily, taking in the scant light in small increments.  The first thing Naraku saw, or rather felt, was the feather light caress along his jaw.  What was this?  His eyes traced Kagome's soft face lying before him.  He was tightly clasping one of her hands, the other being the one running along his jaw.  Since when did he start to sleep with his captives?  A frown twisted his lips as he hastily disentangled himself from the girl's sheets while dull recollections deluged his mind.  Drawing his rumpled robes around him, Naraku glowered at the girl's still form and exited into the courtyard; conveniently enough, all rooms in his stolen abode led to it.

A deep sighing breath was discharged as he slumped to the wooden floorboards, supporting his weight against a wooden column.  Dim scarlet eyes roved observantly from object to object.  First, they drank in the rippling folds of his black silken robes, casting dark reflections onto their barren surroundings.  The shallow whisper of wind was perceived fingering the demon's ebon tresses.  Loose pebbles of the ground skipped across sandy earth.  Miniscule shoots of a sickly pale green broke the surface of fallow land.  The eyes paused in their skepticism.  What was this?  Naraku rose slowly, as if unsure whether he was in a dream.  Relaxed, fluid strides brought him to the organism.  His light-skinned fingers cautiously caressed this new growth, questioning its origin.  Why, of all times, had life begun to sprout in his presence now?  The slick softness of the greenery felt foreign beneath his fingers.  Curiously, he half-turned his head.  Was it the girl?  Had she such power to override his demonic aura and encourage life in this dead land?  **How** could she do such a thing, half-dead and unconscious?  It was preposterous, he reasoned.  Absolutely ludicrous.  A quick jerk of his wrist uprooted and flung the insignificant shoot to the wayside.  Coincidence was what it was.  His head tilted to the clouded sky.  But it was approaching fall…  When his jetty eyebrows knit slightly in a scowl, the heavens shadowed and rumbled with thunder.

The reaction lifted his dampened spirits enough, and he returned to his column.  A frown tugged at his lips.  A short departure was in want.  Yes, that would be the solution.  He smirked in anticipation.  The shouki around his body curled and writhed as the deadly power flared.  Yet another play was coming together.  Not so many parts were needed in this performance, though, all the easier to rehearse…or not.  There was a particularly difficult character acting…perhaps the aristocrat would not cooperate.  Naraku's smirk widened.  A solution was available for every problem, always.  _For you, Sesshoumaru, I have already found a solution…_

**A/N:                **Just a note, I think "shouki" is evil youkai energy?  Please correct me if I'm wrong.  Um, well, nothing more to say…ask questions if you have them, and thank you for reading!!!

_-kidoairaku_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Set

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:** PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:** [Nar/Kag] The ningen foiled his plans again! What was it about this human girl that allowed her to infinitely ruin his plots? He would find out for himself what she was really able to do…

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I seem to have a lot of thank you's to say in general. Bah. This one goes to **Shikome Kido Mi**. He came up with the new title, genius. Bah again. It's a heck of a lot better than "True Love," so it's gonna stay "Corrupt." Funny, it's totally relevant to what I'm attempting to write. ^_^ Also, another one out to **Cacat-angel** for getting on me about the flaws in Chapter 10. It was SO historically inaccurate, and I guess I wanted to keep it kinda parallel, so, thank you! ^_^ There's a little info back in 10 about my tiny research project, so, if you'd care to check that out, it'll be in the 10's A/N. Preferred dates of the Sengoku Jidai, little glass facts, and dates of porcelain. I did a little looking-into for a friend of mine about pianos, too, and fighting fans (which are really cool, by the way), so, haha. Little bit of a research break. ^_^ Anyways. The chapter. ^_^

* * *

**Corrupt**_  
  
_ _Chapter Twelve: Set_

July 2003

Kagome awoke with her head pounding, sharp stabs of pain coming in needlelike stakes between her eyes. Her dreams had been plagued by memories, their sequence erratic and dizzying.

She clenched her fists experimentally. Her body was recovering, and the vigor she'd lost was slowly seeping back into her. Mentally she cheered, brightening at the prospect of rising soon. Her muscles were beginning to cramp badly, the futon no longer holding so much comfort.

Kagome turned on her side and drew the covers up around her, her thoughts bouncing back to her dream. It had been an odd experience. She'd felt as if she was sidelined, but still very much part of the memories. Her pained eyes had taken in the scenes with resolute acceptance, all the events that led up to this entrapment, and felt the same spurring emotions she'd had at the time of the encounter. She'd actually relived her memories. Kagome curled into herself. It seemed like someone had been there with her, watching as she did through the fragmented recollections. A stranger…manipulating her thoughts…__

The last scenes had run together smoothly, seemingly melded into one long memory—Naraku's deception and the mysterious dream. Certainly, they couldn't have been connected in any way… It was unthinkable. Was it a sign? A warning of some sort?

The door opened. Stiffening, Kagome clutched the blanket more tightly. A draft slithered through the open door, and she shivered.

"It's quite cold, wouldn't you agree?" she heard from behind her. Soft footsteps made their way around her bedding, the material of Naraku's hakama sliding into view. She curled into herself a little, suddenly feeling very alone, very trapped, and also somewhat violated, although she didn't understand why. In any case, it was probably from the hanyou that her feelings stemmed.

"What do you want?" she rasped harshly, glaring up at him from her covers.

"Manners, Kagome," he scolded, eyes narrowing.

She shrank back slightly, still keeping her glare leveled. She briefly entertained the idea of throttling him…if only she could get up. Fabric rustled as her captor settled against the wall in front of her. "Well?" she prompted impatiently, turning away from him.

"Yes, I am very well, thank you." A low chuckle resonated, drawing a frown on Kagome's face. She obviously didn't appreciate his jest. The humor vanished from his face immediately. "I would suggest you bathe."

Kagome turned to look suspiciously over her shoulder, eyes slit in question.

"I believe you've gone for quite a while without one." He paused, his lips quirking up into an amused smirk. "And if I remember correctly, you bathe quite often."

She flew into a rage at once, throwing the covers off irritably. Her dulled blue eyes sparked dangerously. "Why you…!"

"Temper, Kagome," he murmured, rising. "Come."

She sputtered. "W-What? How can I?" Days of physical inactivity had probably lulled her into dysfunction. Oddly enough, sitting up in her displeasure had proved easy. Her eyebrows furrowed, stubbornly refusing the assistance Naraku offered her. When she glared at him her eyes said it all: 'Why should I trust **you**?'

Taking the response calmly, he withdrew his hand, folding his arms. Naraku watched as she struggled with rising, amusement touching the edges of his expression.

Kagome managed to firmly get herself into a kneeling position, leaning forward and attempting to push herself up fluidly. The instant she was up though, grinning triumphantly, she tumbled forward into Naraku's unfolded arms. Her mouth twisted as she glowered at him reproachfully.

"As much as I understand we are enemies, Kagome, there is nothing you can do right now," he said pointedly, scooping her up. "Perhaps you could be a little more cooperative in my wake."

She snorted, crossing her arms. "I couldn't care less what you think."

"I have given you more than courtesy," he returned sharply, rounding a corner, "I expect the same."

"Oh, I thought my disobedience was enlightening, I'm sorry," she bit back sarcastically. The walls suddenly became much darker, and her lungs felt suppressed. Her hands flew instinctively to her throat, where her breath was constricting.

"Do not try my patience, Kagome," Naraku warned, his grip tightening on her body.

The choking miasma dissipated, and Kagome breathed in relief. She remained silent for the rest of the trip to the bath, finding herself lethargic and rather reluctant to be killed.

His crimson eyes flickered with intrigue. Strange girl, this one was. They hadn't much farther to go to the bath anyways. Upon reaching the sliding door he paused. The girl's gaze lifted questioningly to him, but he ignored it. He reached awkwardly toward the door, thought better of it, and turned down a narrow corridor leading outside.

He made for the spring he had found on earlier occasion, deciding it would better suit the girl. Traveling around with the hanyou Inuyasha had probably inured her to utilizing nature's provisions.

Kagome gazed in wonder at the dying greenery, crippled and black, nude branches drooping gloriously toward the underworld. The trail on which they moved was barren wherever he stepped. What little grass growing curled away from his person, shriveling in on itself. She shifted in his arms to stare behind him, wondering if the foliage was truly gone. Yet, as soon as he stepped over them, the tiny blades regenerated themselves as petite shoots in the ground; they seemed to sparkle as soon as he passed. Kagome's eyes widened in awe. Was Naraku able to restart the cycle of growth?

She scoffed. Yeah, right.

He set her down gently at the water's edge. Her legs faltered a moment, threatening to give way under her; Kagome grasped his sleeve tightly to steady herself. As soon as she seemed to regain control, though, she retracted her hand as if burned, glaring at him.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Well, what?" he snapped back irritably.

She huffed in exasperation. "You're not staying here to watch me, are you?" she spat.

"No, I'm not." His hand moved to the sash coiling around his waist. "I'm getting in as well."

Her shock was evident; she attempted to step back, instead stumbling and falling gracelessly to the greenery that flourished at the spring's shore. "Y-You…sick…pervert!" she stammered, face lighting in a blush.

He had removed his haori, baring his upper body to her. "Do you require assistance?" he inquired politely, once again offering his hand.

"No!" She shook her head vigorously, swinging her black locks about. She was up in an instant, fiddling with her obi. "Turn around," she commanded meekly.

Naraku complied, grinning bemusedly as he undid his hakama. His ears tuned to the whisper of silk preceding the soft lapping of water as she hastily entered the spring. He took it as his 'okay' to turn around, so, allowing the loose pants to slide to the ground, he slipped in as well, watching furtively as she moved away to the other side, her back to him. _Turning her back on the enemy_, he mused absently.

He still had yet to figure out what made her so special. Come to think of it, he didn't really have a method to go about finding the information, either. What a plan this was turning out to be. His thoughts drifted over to his most recent ploy. He sank into the water. Another detachment would probably be in want, as well as a kidnapping. There would probably be more impact on the hanyou if Naraku could bend Kagome to his will as well. Knowing her, though, it would be near impossible. He'd already lent a hand in saving her life and didn't know what could have greater impact than that. His eyes wandered toward her figure, observing as she quietly cleaned herself. She cast a nervous glance over her shoulder and, catching his eye, turned back quickly under the pretense that she hadn't seen him staring. He smirked wickedly, making his way to her through the steamy water.

As soon as Kagome heard the slush of liquid, she glared at him. When she saw he was nearing her, though, she squirmed with unease, instinctually lowering herself into the water. Naraku didn't stop, though, and she became more nervous, turning to face him while attempting to hobble backwards and keep her body out of sight. Finally, when she'd become backed to the edge, Kagome turned her most defiant expression to him, daring him to come forth.

He did.

"Why so nervous, Kagome?" he chuckled, extending a hand. "I will not do you any harm. For now," he added absently.

She looked glorious, her lustrous hair damp yet not quite plastered to her skin, large cerulean eyes narrowed, lips curled into an uncharacteristic snarl…for a moment, he found himself wondering how in seven hells Inuyasha had managed to mistake this girl for Kikyo, when Kikyo was the epitome of grace and purity and this girl was a picture of foolhardy perversity; there was a distinct difference. He gazed deeply into her eyes, those enchanting eyes that Kikyo could never hope to have. Those blue-gray orbs spoke volumes.

Again, he felt drawn to her.

Their bodies were so close; he could feel the warmth rising off her heated skin. As he crept impossibly closer, she stood to meet him in another silent challenge. Naraku gazed back evenly, eyes seductively lowered half-mast. He could feel her resolve slipping away as he leaned toward her; she was giving up, giving away.

The caress started as slow and innocent, chaste as it could be, before turning more violent, passionate; he'd lost himself the moment their skin made contact. By the time concupiscence had cleared enough for him to gather his wits, Kagome was backed onto the grassy slope, tears streaming as she struggled. _I will never release you…_ The thought came from nowhere, cutting clearly through his passion-induced daze. Frowning slightly, he continued his administrations in a more conscious manner, running his fingers through her sodden hair. _I might have use for this_, he mused absently, gently pulling a few strands from her scalp and wrapping them round a finger. He then calmly withdrew himself from her personal space, pulling her back into the water.

Kagome sobbed brokenly while Naraku retained her hand. Her eyes fell anywhere but on him, tears continuing to slither down her face. As the seconds passed, though, her shoulders began to tremble violently while she bit her lip, still burning with sensation. Having nowhere else to go, she clutched Naraku.

He stood motionless. _Foolish girl._ After a while, though, he found his arms encircling her. Nothing more. He did not say anything to her, did not move to comfort her in any way except by embracing her. Even then, it was not intentional, a mere reflex of his borrowed human body. They were both nude, their bodies pressed together intimately, but nothing came from this. It did not stir him; it did not bother him. To be honest, it reminded him oddly of the dream he'd had a while ago, where he'd been holding the girl unyieldingly and telling her strange things: that he'd never release her, that she was his and no one else's, how she'd be his forever…the same dream that was replayed in her mind several hours past.

She sniffled on his shoulder, the wracking sobs having subsided. Naraku nudged her back, his inspiration for the next plot coming to him. _A dream…_

He set an indifferent stare in his eyes. "Finish bathing."

Kagome nodded meekly, turning around again. He could see her tremulous hands attempt to still. She sighed and dove into the water.

_It was him_, she realized fearfully. _Naraku was the one holding me in my dream!_

~*~*~*~

Even though the thought of leaving her had become surprisingly unpleasant, Naraku led Kagome back to her room, her legs having regained the strength formerly lost to them. She didn't say a word through the sojourn, and once she stepped inside the walls of her prison, she seated herself at the far wall, where the sliding door to the courtyard was still cracked open. Through this, he silently left her room, entering another neighboring hers. In here, he procured a katana and a clay jar before returning to the outside world.

As he shuffled to center of the enclosure, he thought a moment. It was doubtless if the girl heard him she would poke her curious little head through to see what the commotion was. It was also expected that she would be properly horrified, and perhaps somewhat awed, at his display. If her compassion was strong enough, she would probably rush to him after he was finished. It did not matter to him either way; the Shikon prevented any real pain from the act, and since he'd obtained a large portion of it, he probably wouldn't feel a thing.

Setting the jar down, he positioned himself in front of it, drawing his blade out. Naraku filled his mind with features for his new detachment, whom he deemed would resemble Kanna. _She will have someone to confer with_, he mused. Lifting the sword so the point touched his stomach, he violently rammed it through his body. He panted, his spider-shaped burn pulsing while dark blood oozed from his mouth and torso.

As predicted, Kagome did poke her head out inquisitively, gasping—nothing surprising. His breath came raggedly, throat contracted. The air around him stirred as he tugged the sword from his body, allowing his blood to spill freely. The blade was promptly inserted into the jar, hilt to the sky. His blood slithered along the cold steel, the pull of gravity drawing it downwards. Naraku felt it, the slow rising of youki in his esophagus. In other cases, it would've been violent, resolving with him nearly vomiting the energy out. Instead, the procedure was reminiscent of little Kanna's; the spirit slid painlessly from his lips, coiling around the blood-soaked sword. As it moved downward, the blade was wiped clean to shine brightly. He withdrew it, sheathing it at his waist. Naraku smirked at his work. She would be ready shortly.

~*~*~*~

"Yume," he murmured.

That would be her name. It fit her purpose perfectly. He would've added 'ko' at the end if it had suited his tastes, but it hadn't, so he'd just left it as 'Yume'. The name didn't matter much anyhow.

She had turned out perfectly. Her features matched Kanna's almost exactly, save for the color. Whereas Kanna was completely white, this spirit was cloaked in shades and tints of violet. Even the mirror she carried had dark glass. He guessed she was as much the obedient little girl that Kanna was, which would make her one of his most powerful weapons.

"Naraku-sama," she whispered back.

Her small hands tilted the mirror, and a reflection glinted off its surface briefly. It flickered, revealing to him Inuyasha, still angry as ever, streaking in any direction that gave the slightest hint of his whereabouts. Obviously, he had gotten past the denial stage and was now quite certain that it **was** Naraku that had Kagome. Smirking, he placed a finger on the glass's shimmering surface. The dream he created flashed across Inuyasha's reflection and disappeared.

"When he falls asleep, Yume," he instructed softly.

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

The girl vanished with a shallow bow. He looked thoughtful a moment.

"Kagura, Kanna," he called firmly.

They both appeared before him, one glaring at him openly, the other watching him expectantly with empty eyes.

"The human girl called Rin. She travels with Sesshoumaru. Retrieve her."

Kagura's ruby lips curled in disgust; Kanna nodded.

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

They left through the courtyard door, the swoosh of wind telling him they'd departed.

"Perfect."

` ` `

He crossed his arms, mouth twisting in a feral growl that seemed at home in his expression nowadays. Inuyasha had become incredibly snappy within the last week, and with good reason. Why should he be normal, after all, when Kagome, his only tie to the world, had suddenly been wrenched from him? She had been the hub of the wheel to which they were all connected. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all been adopted into their ragtag group by her hand, and without her, they seemed to communicate awkwardly, unsure of what to say. They all shared a common goal: to bring her back at whatever cost. Inuyasha took it the hardest, though. She had been his closest companion, nearly the first thing he saw after fifty years of fitful sleep, the first one he had befriended in an unfriendly world.

He'd become stiff all the time, senses straining for a sign of her. He **could not** lose her. Sense had long ago taken hold, presenting him with the realization that Kagome had indeed been taken by Naraku, whom was nearly invisible to all eyes. How would he ever find him?

Inuyasha was settled uneasily into a tree branch, his eyes closed. Near nonstop scouring of the woods and mountains had left him utterly exhausted, and yet still unwilling to rest. His body demanded it, though, so he had no choice but to slip into the land of Nod.

~*~*~*~

_His legs pounded unforgivingly on the fresh trail as he streaked toward an unknown destination. He had seen Naraku. He'd caught the white pelt streaming teasingly past his eyes, a scent faintly reminiscent of Kagome following in its wake. Naraku had Kagome; he was close. If he ran faster, if only his legs would pump just a little harder, Inuyasha could reach him; he could reclaim Kagome, and everything would be all right._

_The sinister trademark "Kukuku" met his ears, and he attempted to push his limits. He **had** to reach Naraku._

_His surroundings were sucked away from him, leaving empty walls to trap him. He swiveled around._

_ "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. He couldn't move._

_ "Inuyasha," he spat in disgust, "you insolent hanyou." The demon lord's fingers wrapped around Tetsusaiga's inky black scabbard. "You will never do the Tetsusaiga justice. You are worthless. The sword is mine."_

_Just like that, he walked off. That was it. He took it from his sash and waltzed off in all his prissy glory and his 'You don't deserve a blade like this, you filthy half-breed' shit. Inuyasha felt a wave of regret crashing through his system, followed closely by blinding rage._

_Tetsusaiga was gone._

_Kagome was gone._

_The Shikon was gone._

_Everything was falling apart. He felt the familiar pulses of energy gathering inside him, demanding to be released. Furious, he loosed it, allowing it to pound through his muscles, poison his mind. His eyes widened, blood-red and lilac. He could feel his claws lengthen, itching to slice through flesh and bone. It consumed him, sending a last thrill through his consciousness before blocking him out. The new Inuyasha rocketed towards the retreating white figure, arms outstretched anxiously. The figure turned, his hair melting into darkness, eyes swirling into twin pools of liquid azure crystal. Those eyes gazed up at him pleadingly, the face and figure molding into his lost Kagome's. He pulled back too late, and with a startled shriek, she collapsed into a backdrop of scarlet—her own blood. His surprise shifted to sadistic pleasure all too soon. Inuyasha licked his claws horrifically, smirking down at her._

_ "I don't need you anymore, Kagome," he murmured firmly._

~*~*~*~

He jumped from his disturbing dream, clenching his fists. _It was so real…_ Sweat dribbled down his temple while air came in strangled pants. He would never be like that, would he? No, not as long as he had the Tetsusaiga; everything would be alright; everything would be okay. His clawed hand reached down, waiting to feel the rough cloth-wrapped hilt of his sword.

It wasn't there.

` ` `

The light was waning, the sun beginning to descend, its embracing arms of molten gold slowly withdrawing from their all-encompassing grasp. It was her favorite time of the day, when the bright yellow disk would disappear behind the line of the horizon. Then again, perhaps the time she most enjoyed was when the stars came out at twilight. The fireflies buzzed then. She sat carelessly in the tall grass, knees to her chest. It was so nice to just sit and watch the sun, she thought. A sigh escaped her small lips. It would be nicer if Sesshoumaru-sama were here, though.

Something flickered in the sky, a tuft of white flurrying about in the wind. She squinted curiously at it.

"Jaken-sama…" she called absently, pointing upward. " That's…?"

Rin watched in childish awe as a strange lady swooped down upon them, efficiently knocking the toad the ground. She desperately sucked in air, preparing to call for her Sesshoumaru-sama. He was far away, she knew; something about consulting an old friend of his, but she was certain he'd hear her, simply because he was Sesshoumaru-sama; he was just that powerful. Oddly enough, when she opened her mouth, nothing came out—no sound, that is—only a trailing mist that curled languidly into a glowing sphere. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, like fireflies were buzzing around inside, and then she felt empty. Before long, she didn't feel anything, and her body dropped lifelessly to the lush grass.

Kagura lifted the girl from the ground, looking her over briefly. "She is alright? Alive?" she asked sharply, turning crimson eyes to her spirit sister.

Kanna nodded in response, tilting the mirror ever so slightly. A soul glistened beneath its surface, fluttering about restlessly.

"Let's go, then."

She tossed her head, a feather drifting from its place in her tight bun of hair. Both she and Kanna stepped on, and the feather whirled away, carried daintily by the night winds.

` ` `

"I…"

"She would be company, would she not?" Naraku pointed out silkily. "I believe you would be quite miserable without anything to do."

Kagome averted her gaze insecurely. "I…guess."

The door slid open roughly, and a body was nearly dumped at his feet. Kagura glared at him contemptuously. "The girl," she announced curtly.

Naraku indicated for Kanna to come forward, and she did, turning the mirror in her hands. To Kagome's surprise, the spirit released a soul from the glass and it made a beeline to the little girl's body. She watched in amazement as the child gasped back to life, large brown eyes darting around fearfully. Sure, it had all happened to her at one point, the stealing of her soul and the emptiness it seemed to bring, but she had forgotten it in an instant, like it never happened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she blurted out quickly, casting a suspicious eye around. The girl seemed to shrink away from them, aware that she was in bad company. "Where is Jaken-sama?"

Naraku glanced at Kagome pointedly, and she moved forward slowly. "Rin, right?" Naraku had told her earlier, and although he did not inform her of the little girl's purposes, Kagome had the nagging suspicion that she was a captive as well. "I'm Kagome," she grinned as widely as she could. She paused. What else could she say?

"You are both captives, Rin," Naraku cut in sharply. "And until your respective owners come for you, you will remain in Kagome's room."

The girl nodded meekly, edging towards Kagome. She seemed to think better of it, though, and stood forward, raising her chin proudly. "Sesshoumaru-sama will save Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama is strong!" she declared baldly, stalking back to Kagome.

This seemed to amuse Naraku as he waved them away. Kagome shot him a questioning look before ushering Rin out of the room. What was he luring Sesshoumaru here for? She looked down at the bubbly girl, unusually silent. What in the world was Sesshoumaru doing with a little girl?

~*~*~*~

Yume appeared suddenly before Naraku, her violet eyes staring emptily at him. She pushed the glass forward, urging him to touch it.

"It is done, then?" His fingers melted through the mirror; he drew from it a sword encased in its gleaming scabbard: Tetsusaiga. He smirked. "Well done, Yume."

Taking it as her dismissal, the spirit evaporated, leaving the hanyou to his devices. He chuckled. This, indeed, was a multi-layered scheme. Setting the sword aside, he lay back, closing his eyes. For now, his work was done. Jaken would soon enough inform his Sesshoumaru-sama that his ward was taken. Inuyasha, no doubt, would follow after his half-brother for the supposed stealing of his precious blood seal. And then, no doubt, it would all unfold very nicely from there. Perhaps, if all went well, he would take care of the elimination of all his enemies at once. All, that is, excepting Kagome. He fingered a lock of coal black hair, wondering idly if he **would** kill the girl in ploy after all.

~*~*~*~

It wasn't a far walk to her room from Naraku's. After all, they neighbored one another; why, Kagome was not sure, but it probably had to do with keeping an eye on her. She shivered. After that display in the courtyard, not to mention the realizing he was the man in her dream, she wasn't sure she wanted to be anywhere **near** Naraku…

Not, of course, that she didn't mind in the first place; it was an extreme burden on her conscience to know she was relatively safer alone with him—nearly defenseless, she might add—than when he attacked their group altogether—while they were fully armed. Wistfully, she wondered what they were doing right now, their little ragtag group. Perhaps, she thought tiredly, Inuyasha had gone back to Kikyo to enlist her aid with the Shikon shards. Perhaps, she reasoned, Inuyasha had used just a little bit of logic to figure out that the best way to get through this was to snare the rest of the shards before Naraku had them all.

Kagome sighed.

If only he knew, Naraku was just sitting around idly with **her**, taking care of **her**, and seemingly, having nothing to do with the shards…

She gazed up hopelessly at the rippling blue barrier domed around his keep. How **did** he find the shards in the first place? He couldn't **possibly** have the ability to see them as she did. Besides that, he was a hanyou, and hanyou seemed to lack the ability to sense the Shikon power like full youkai. _I guess he's special…_

Sighing again, she turned her gaze to Rin. The little girl clutched her hand, stumbling along fearfully next to her. She must have seen something like this before to have been so scared; she was shivering. Kagome smiled softly at her and placed a placating hand on her untidy hair.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan," she murmured reassuringly. "Sesshoumaru-sama **will** come to get you; you just wait. And his brother will come, too." Kagome hesitated before continuing. "And they'll defeat Naraku," she said softly.

Rin seemed to take her word on this, nodding and then breaking into a quiet chatter. The girl was quite talkative, from what Kagome could see. It was hard to imagine Sesshoumaru keeping this kind of person around for long.

` ` `

The demon lord stared impassively as his retainer recounted the details of his and Rin's run-in with the hanyou's detachments. He could feel his anger seeping into him slowly, building to a breaking point. How **dare** the filthy half-breed take what belonged to he, Sesshoumaru?

"Sesshoumaru-sama! They ran off! Just like that! They took the little human!" he exclaimed nervously, tightly grasping his staff. He tilted his head thoughtfully to the side. "Although this humble servant does not know why you bother keeping her around," he mumbled under his breath.

"Do not question my motives, Jaken," he responded coldly.

Naraku was expecting him, he knew. But this Sesshoumaru would not go to him because the hanyou expected it. Neither would he go solely to rescue Rin. Naraku would pay. Before, he had found the steadfast pulse from the northeast annoying—what use had he of Naraku's obvious location? It served its purpose now. He didn't have to look anywhere for the hanyou. _Sesshoumaru does not take treachery lightly, Naraku._

` ` `

Kikyo stopped mid-step, turning back in Naraku's direction. The barrier was weakening. _Why, Naraku? She straightened, gazing toward Inuyasha's rapidly changing location, then to his half-brothers. _Why?_ She questioned again. Why was everyone heading toward Naraku? She herself had remained close to his location for days, making certain he did not attempt anything out of line._

Her cold fingers caressed the cloth of her chihaya. Inuyasha followed his brother; his brother streaked toward Naraku; Naraku…did not move. _Naraku…_ Her already chilled face steeled in its freezing resolution. _I have already told you…Inuyasha is mine to kill._

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to stop it here and continue in the next chapter. ^_^ I had to put in a little bit about Kikyo…*cough*FORESHADOWING*cough*, too. ^_^ Hopefully, everyone'll be surprised, though. Heheh. Another thanks to Shikome Kido Mi and Cacat-angel. ^_^ Yay! Three cheers! I thought this was a particularly long chapter…kinda jumpy too. **Please** tell me everything makes sense. T_T I changed plans, so I might have a few more chapters than expected. And, of course, depending on inspiration, my plans still might deviate from the norm. ^________^ Whoohoo! Please review! Or not, either way. =)

_-kidoairaku_

  



End file.
